The Ballad of Mona Lisa
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Kendall and Logan finally admit thier feelings to one another and they have to survive coming out and the ups and downs of being gay. Will they survive? Kogan Rewrite
1. Chapter 1: He Senses Something

**So this is the prequel I wrote to Burning Love and it got deleted by accident somehow. I am rewriting it and adding and taking scenes away. So if you read it before you can read it again if you want. I will be post chapter perodically. This is the first it's pretty much the same as the old one. Also this is T at the moment but it will jump up to M eventually. **

**The Ballad of Mona Lisa**

**Chapter 1: He Senses Something**

Logan sighed as he laid down on his bed. Kendall was out with Carlos and James and they would not be back for at least another hour. Katie and Mrs. Knight He had the whole apartment to himself. He could finally get some studying done. He grabbed his text book and started reading the chapters they had been assigned yesterday. He wanted to get them out of the way so he could work on his paper later. He knew Kendall, James, and Carlos wouldn't read and they'd be asking him questions. For once he'd love to see them fall on their faces, but Kendall could talk him into anything. Kendall could talk Logan into anything for one simple reason, Logan loved him.

Logan loved Kendall more than anything in the world. Kendall was everything to him and helped him through anything. Kendall was perfect and Logan found that just unfair. He didn't know why he loved his blonde best friend, but he did.

Logan could never tell anyone any of this though. He knew Kendall was straight. He knew Kendall would never love him back. He was better just keeping his mouth shut. He knew even if Kendall was gay he would never go for someone like him. Logan was a nerd and not even Kendall's type. He knew Kendall liked blonde, Jo was the perfect example of that. She was gone now though. Logan was just scared of rejection.

That's why he was content to just be friends with Kendall. He could live with that. He had been friends with Kendall for years now, and he did not want to mess is up. He would rather have their friendship then nothing at all. He was content to be just friends with the blonde. He would not risk their friendship because he had feeling for Kendall. He knew there was no way Kendall could love him like he did.

Logan shook his head and tried to focus on his reading. He really needed to get it done before the guys got back. As soon as they got back his distraction would be back as well. Kendall was a big distraction for Logan and he didn't even know it. Kendall always had Logan's attention. Logan shook his head and tried hard to focus on the words on the page before him.

Logan was so into his reading he didn't hear the door open or see Kendall walked into the room. He did however notice when the blonde fell onto his bed. Logan jumped and his book fell to the floor with a thud.

"Kendall," he gasped shocked. He looked down at Kendall his heart was racing. He really had not even heard him walk into the room.

"Did I scare ya?" Kendall asked trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes," Logan said putting a hand over his racing heart. "Is there something you wanted?" he asked glaring slightly at the blonde.

"Yeah, James ditched me for a girl and Carlos ditched me for corndogs," Kendall said slowly, "I need someone to hang out with," he said shrugging.

"Well I'm busy," Logan said as he leaned over the side of his bed and grabbed his text book. He did not want to do this right now. He was almost done with the reading and Kendall was always a big distraction. He would never finish if Kendall didn't leave him alone.

"You can read anytime you want," Kendall said grabbing the book and setting it aside.

"Kendall I am serious, I want to get this reading done," Logan said making a grab for the book but Kendall stopped him.

"So am I," Kendall said, "now come on get up." Kendall stood up and grabbed Logan's hand. He pulled the smaller boy to his feet. Logan looked up at Kendall and their eyes locked. Logan swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He was so close yet so far away. Neither of them moved or said a word.

Logan's heart was racing still. He did not know what to do. He wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss Kendall. He wanted Kendall so bad it hurt. He resisted because he knew Kendall would reject him. Logan wanted to grab a hold of Kendall and tell him everything and never let him go. Logan had no idea how long they stood there staring at one another. It felt like time just stretched on forever.

Logan's body was screaming to reach out and just touch Kendall. He fought hard to keep himself in check. His feelings were trying hard to break free. He did not want to scare Kendall. He did not notice the struggle within Kendall.

"Logie," Kendall said softly bringing him from his thoughts.

"Ye-yeah," Logan stammered unsure of what Kendall wanted to say.

Before Logan could think too much Kendall pressed his lips to Logan's in a sweet kiss. Logan's mind exploded and he felt jolts of electricity flow through his body and saw sparks fly before his eyes. He brought his hands up and tangled them into Kendall's blonde hair and deepened the kiss. He moved his lips with Kendall's not caring about anything. This simple kiss was everything Logan had dreamed of and it was perfect. Nothing else even mattered right now.

This moment was perfect. Logan didn't know what to expect once they broke apart, so he took advantage of this while he could. Kendall's hands moved from Logan's waist to squeeze his butt. Logan squeaked and Kendall thrust his tongue into Logan's mouth. Logan was in pure bliss. He wrestled with Kendall for dominance. Kendall quickly won the battle and mapped out Logan's mouth with his tongue. Logan never wanted this to end, but he knew it had to. The need for air was becoming to great.

Kendall pulled back and rested his forehead on Logan's. They looked into each others eyes both scared of what the other was going to say. Logan was afraid Kendall was going to punch him, but he realized it was Kendall who had kissed him first. He had started it not him. Logan didn't know what to do.

His mind was racing as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. That's who he was though. Logan was the groups smart guy. He always had to think things through and make sure he knew what he was getting himself into. He had to make sure there was no other option before he even took a step. When Kendall was around though it was different. Kendall could talk him into just about anything without him really thinking.

"I-I-uh," Kendall stammered bringing Logan from his thoughts again. He didn't know what to say. He let go of Logan and took a step back. He looked scared. "I, uh, have to go," he said. He turned on his heel and left the room. He could not face Logan.

Logan stood there shocked. Kendall had just kissed him and then ran from the room. That could not be a good sign, but Kendall was the one who initiated the kiss. Logan was sure of that. Kendall had started so, did that mean he felt something for Logan. Logan sighed and sat down on his bed again. He grabbed his book and tried reading again. He would have to talk to Kendall later.

What did this mean for their friendship? Did Kendall really feel the same way as he did? Kendall had started the kiss, and he did grope Logan. Logan was confused now. He could no longer focus on reading when he was like this. A part of him wanted to run after Kendall and tell him how he felt. Another part of him was afraid to do that. He sighed and set his book aside and laid back on his bed. He let his mind wander.

-The Ballad of Mona Lisa-

James and Carlos made their way up to apartment 2J. Then had ditched Kendall earlier and they figured he would be with Logan hanging out by now. They wanted to apologize to the blonde. They hadn't really meant to ditch him, but when it came to girls James lost focus of the world around him and the same could be said for Carlos and his corndogs. They entered the apartment and found it was empty. They looked at each other confused.

"Logan? Kendall?" James called out slowly. Logan poked his head out of his room before walking down the hall to his two friends.

"Hey guys, Kendall's not here," Logan said casually.

"Where is he, do you know?" James asked curiously.

"No he did not tell me where he was going," Logan said shrugging as he walked into the kitchen in search of a snack.

"He was here earlier though?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Yeah after you guys ditched him he came up, but then he left again," Logan said as he grabbed some fruit smackers from the cupboards and made his way over to the couch. He was trying hard to avoid giving them clear answers.

"Why'd he leave?" James asked following Logan to the couch. Something didn't seem right. Logan wasn't telling them something.

"I don't know," Logan sighed as he grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on. He started flipping through channels looking for something to watch.

"Liar," Carlos said, "something happened," he said walking over to Logan and sitting next to him. Logan turned to look at the Latino a brow arched.

"What makes you way that," Logan asked calmly.

"Because Logan we've known you for years," James said as he sat down next to Logan.

"We can tell when you're lying," Carlos said as he sat down on Logan's other side.

"Look all I am going to say is what happened is between me and Kendall and it is none of your business," Logan said calmly as he continued to channel surf.

"What happened?" James asked taking the remote from Logan and turning the TV off.

"Nothing that concerns you," Logan said annoyed. "Now please just drop it," he said.

"No you made us curious," Carlos said.

"It's nothing really," Logan said moving to get up only to have James and Carlos stop him. This was getting on his nerves really fast. He did not want to talk about it. He was sure Kendall did not want James and Carlos to know about what had happened.

"Just tell us what happened," James said. Logan's evasiveness was getting annoying. He was curious now and he really wanted to know what happened. It had to be something bad since it seemed to be bothering Logan.

"Fine," Logan said giving up. "I was working on reading the three chapters that Mrs. Collins assigned us and Kendall came in and scared the shit out of me," he said.

"It's very easy to scare you Logan," James said laughing.

"Do you want me to tell you," Logan asked annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry," James said putting his hands up and leaning away from Logan. He had never seen him this upset.

"Anyways he was bored since you two ditched him and he wanted some company," Logan said. "He managed to get me standing up, and then 'it' happened," he said looking down at the floor. He couldn't bring himself to say that word. He knew if Kendall was here he wouldn't even be telling these two what had happened.

"It?" Carlos asked curiously.

"What does 'it' mean?" James asked.

"He kissed me," Logan said finally. He looked down at the ground not wanting to see his friends faces.

"He what?" James asked. Had he heard Logan correct? Sure, he knew Kendall had a small crush on Logan, but he never thought he'd act on it. He was shocked as he looked over at Carlos who looked shocked as well.

"You heard me I am not saying it again," Logan said looking up at them, "anyways after that he seemed like he was going to tell me something, but he left instead," he said.

"He kissed you," James said slowly.

"Yes, and the crazy thing is I didn't mind," Logan said his cheeks pink.

"Logan do you like Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"Oh come on I thought you two knew me," Logan teased. He nodded nonetheless. He looked down at his hands unable to look at the two beside him. He had just outed himself to his best friends. He was waiting for them to be disgusted and call him fag and hate him now. He was waiting for them to yell and walk away from him.

"Look Logan we're not gonna hate you because you're gay or bi or whatever," James said sensing Logan's uneasiness. Logan looked up at him shocked.

"Yeah, you're our best friend," Carlos said, "so what if you like guys, you're still the same Logan we all know and love," he said hugging the brunette. Logan smiled and hugged Carlos back. He was glad they weren't mad at him and didn't hate him.

"Thanks guys," Logan said smiling.

"What are you going to do about Kendall?" James asked.

"I don't know," Logan said, "I don't know why he kissed me. He's a hard person to read," he said.

"I know what you mean," James said, "but Kendall's Kendall," he said.

"That doesn't help," Logan said rolling his eyes.

"Tell him how you feel," Carlos said.

"I can't," Logan said, "he ran out of here, if I do that it might make things worse," he said. He had seen the look of fear on Kendall's face. He had no idea what had run through the blonde mind before he left.

-The Ballad of Mona Lisa-

Kendall sighed as he walked through the Palm Woods park. He had no idea what had come over him. He did not know what had made him kiss Logan like that. Sure he liked Logan, but he did not want to lose their friendship. He never wanted Logan to hate him.

"This sucks," he muttered to himself.

"What sucks?" a familiar voice asked. Kendall stopped in his tracks and saw Camille sitting on a bench a few feet away from him. She gestured for him to join her. Kendall sighed and walked over to her and sat down.

"Hey," he said.

"What's wrong?" Camille asked.

"Nothing I just messed up," Kendall said. He couldn't tell her he liked Logan and that he had just kissed him. He knew Camille and Logan had history together. He didn't want to upset her.

"Come on Kendall we're friends you can tell me," Camille said.

"I can't," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Come on Kendall I can tell there's something troubling you," she said softly as she put an arm around his shoulders.

"I like Logan," Kendall said softly.

"I know," Camille said. Kendall looked at her shocked. "I saw the jealous looks you gave me when we were dating," she said laughing.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Kendall asked looking around. There were outside in broad daylight and anyone could be listening. He didn't want everyone at the Palm Woods knowing.

"Let's go up to my apartment," Camille said grabbing Kendall's hand and leading him through the park. Kendall let her pull him along. He didn't know why but he felt like he could open up to Camille for some reason.

-The Ballad of Mona Lisa-

Logan was in his and Kendall's room after dinner when Kendall returned. He apologized to his mom for being late and told her he was tired and went to his room. Kendall stopped when he saw Logan.

"Logan," he said as he shut the door behind him.

"Kendall," Logan said looking up at him. He was currently sitting at their shared desk on his computer working on a paper for class.

"Look about earlier," Kendall said.

"We kissed," Logan said simply.

"I know, and I don't know what came over me," Kendall said.

Logan stood up and walked over to Kendall. They locked eyes again, "I think I know what came over you," he said softly, "you like me," he said.

"You're my best friend," Kendall said, "of course I like you," he said looking away form Logan.

"No not that way," Logan said taking a step closer to Kendall.

"Logan," Kendall said.

"Just admit it Kendall you like me," Logan said as took another step closer.

**So yeah there you go. It wasn't different that much but some chapters will be. I may even add completely new ones.**

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	2. Chapter 2: Tell Me I'm Right

**I would like to thank, **_coffee is my bff, Scarlett, and BreakFree_ **for you lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 2: Tell me I'm Right**

Logan was in his and Kendall's room after dinner when Kendall returned. He apologized to his mom for being late and told her he was tired and went to his room. Kendall stopped when he saw Logan.

"Logan," he said as he shut the door behind him.

"Kendall," Logan said looking up at him. He was currently sitting at their shared desk on his computer working on a paper for class.

"Look about earlier," Kendall said.

"We kissed," Logan said simply.

"I know, and I don't know what came over me," Kendall said.

Logan stood up and walked over to Kendall. They locked eyes again, "I think I know what came over you," he said softly, "you like me," he said.

"You're my best friend," Kendall said, "of course I like you," he said looking away form Logan.

"No not that way," Logan said taking a step closer to Kendall.

"Logan," Kendall said.

"Just admit it Kendall you like me," Logan said as took another step closer. The two looked at one another. Logan looked up into Kendall's deep green eyes. He wanted Kendall to admit that he liked him. He was certain that he liked him he just wanted to hear him say it. That had to be the reason Kendall had kissed him. It made perfect sense.

He had run every scenario through his head. He had come to the conclusion that Kendall liked him and got scared that he didn't like him back. Logan was certain that was the reason anyways. That was really the only explanation he could come up with. He was taking a big shot in the dark here. He hoped to god he would get good results with this one. This was one risk he was willing to take, because it was for Kendall. He needed to know the truth about how he felt.

"I-" Kendall said slowly. He thought back to his talk with Camille.

Kendall followed Camille into her apartment. She sat down on the couch and made him sit next to her.

"Ok spill," she said turning to him.

"I like Logan as more than a friend," Kendall said cutting straight to the chase, "I mean I think I always have, but I just realized it," he said slowly as he looked at his hands. He could not believe he was telling her this. She was Logan's ex-girlfriend after all and she might still have feelings for him.

"Only recently?" Camille said, "Like I said I saw the jealous looks you gave me and Logan when we were dating," she said.

"Like I said I think I always have, but I only just came to terms with it recently," Kendall said, "anyways the reason I was walking through the park was I think I over stepped and I think Logan may hate me now," he said. His cell phone buzzed in his pocket, but he ignored it.

"What did you do?" Camille asked curiously.

"Wait you're ok with me liking Logan?" Kendall asked as his phone buzzed again.

"Logan and I are just friends now," Camille said nodding. "Now tell me, what you did?" she said again. She really wanted to know what had the leader of Big Time Rush so upset. She had never seen him like this. Kendall was always so calm and collected the one who knew what to do.

"Ok Logan was alone in the apartment after Carlos, James, and I went out," Kendall started, "After James and Carlos ditched me for girls and corndogs, and I think you know who did which," he said grinning slightly. His phone buzzed again.

"Ok where is this going?" Camille asked.

"I am getting to what you want to hear," Kendall said, "Anyways, I went up to hang out with Logan, I figured he was probably lonely or something. I got there and I managed to get him to put his book down and standing and our eyes met. I couldn't look away and the next thing I knew I was kissing him and we sort of had a min make out session," he said. His phone buzzed again. He sighed and took it out of his pocket and turned it on silent and set it on the table in front of him. He did not want to talk to the guys yet. He was sure it was one of them texting him wondering where he was.

"What did he say?" Camille asked interestedly.

"I don't know I left, he looked so confused," Kendall said, "I freaked and ran," he said.

"You have to go back there and tell him how you feel," Camille said placing a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"I can't I don't want to ruin our friendship," Kendall said.

"I think you ruined it when you kissed him," Camille said.

"I don't know what made me do it," Kendall said placing his head in his hands. Camille did have a point though. He may have ruined his and Logan's friendship. It would be best if he at least explained why he had kissed him.

"Kendall I really think you should tell him," Camille said softly, "I think it's only fair that he knows how you feel," she said.

"Kendall, please," Logan said bring Kendall from his thoughts. Kendall looked at Logan again. He knew he should just tell him, but he was scared. Kendall wasn't sure what to do right now. He didn't want to lose Logan.

"I can't do this," Kendall said looking away from Logan. There was no way he could tell Logan how he felt. He was scared. What if he was wrong and Logan didn't like him. What if he hated him? He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Logan hated him. Logan was his best friend, and he did not want to lose that. He would get over his feeling for Logan if he had to.

"Yes you can," Logan urged the blonde, "tell me I'm right," he said.

"Logan you're my best friend," Kendall said.

"Quit dodging the question," Logan said determined to get Kendall to answer him.

"Logan," Kendall sighed.

"Kendall," Logan said softly trying a different approach to this.

"You're my best friend," Kendall said again.

"I know and that's all the more reason to be honest with me," Logan said determined. Kendall sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Come on Kendall you don't know how long I've waited for this," Logan said. He placed his hand on Kendall's chin and made him look up at him. They locked eyes again. Logan looked into Kendall's eyes trying to get him to just say what he wanted to hear. "I want to hear you say it," he said softly.

"Fine," Kendall said looking away from Logan again. "I like you as more than a friend," he said.

"Do you mean it?" Logan asked looking up into Kendall's eyes.

"Yes," Kendall said.

No sooner had the words left his lips did Logan kiss him. Kendall reacted instantly. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him closer. Kendall placed his hands on Logan's hips. He moved his lips with Logan's. This kiss was different than the one they shared earlier. It wasn't needy but full of love and passion. Logan broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Kendall's.

"It's about damn time," Logan said laughing softly.

"I know," Kendall said softly. "You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you that," he said.

"Well just to clear things up I like you too you know," Logan said grinning.

"As if that wasn't obvious about the way you attacked me," Kendall said laughing slightly. Logan smiled and kissed Kendall again.

"Are we gonna tell the others?" Logan asked.

"Eventually," Kendall said.

"I kind of already told James and Carlos though," Logan said blushing, "they weaseled it out of me," he added.

"That's ok," Kendall said chuckling, "like I said we'll tell them, but first there's something that I really want to do," he said.

"What?" Logan asked looking up at Kendall curiously.

"This," Kendall said grabbing Logan's chin and pulling him in for another kiss. Logan grinned into the kiss.

"There are two beds in this room," Logan mumbled against Kendall's lips, "they are probably better for making out than standing is," he suggested.

"I think you're right," Kendall said pulling Logan over to his bed never once breaking the kiss. They sat down side by kissing still. Neither wanted this to end. This moment right now was perfect.

-The Ballad of Mona Lisa-

"I wonder what's going on in there," Carlos said. He was looking down the hall in the direction of Kendall and Logan's room. Kendall had just arrived home and made a beeline for his room after apologizing for missing dinner. He didn't even try to talk to Carlos or James.

"He probably wanted to talk to Logan," James said as if it were obvious.

"I know, but he didn't look to happy," Carlos said.

"Maybe he was still debating on what to do," James suggested.

"Maybe, but this is Kendall we're talking about," Carlos said.

"I know that, but maybe this is different, maybe it's good news for Logan," James suggested.

"I hope so," Carlos said.

"What's going on?" Katie asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Nothing," the two said together quickly. They looked at one another before looking back to Katie.

"What's going on between Logan and Kendall?" Katie asked again looking at the two suspiciously.

"Nothing," Carlos said, "why would you think something's wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah just because Kendall missed dinner doesn't mean something's wrong," James said.

"Ok either you tell me what's up or I take your lucky comb," Katie said to James, "and helmet gets it," she said pointing at Carlos. She wanted to know what was wrong with Kendall. She knew Kendall never missed dinner especially on Fish stick Friday's. She wanted to know what was troubling her brother and she wanted to know now.

"Ok fine," James said breaking first. He did not want to lose his comb. "Kendall and Logan had a moment earlier and Kendall left not knowing what to say. I think now they're talking and working it out," he said.

"What kind of moment?" Katie asked slowly.

"Yeah, what kind of moment?" Mrs. Knight asked as she joined the three in the living room.

"Well, uh, you see," Carlos said nervously.

"I think its best Kendall tells you," James said quickly cutting Carlos off, "I don't think we should be the one to spill the beans," he said.

"Exactly," Carlos said pointing at James.

"Ok I'll go ask Kendall," Mrs. Knight said. She walked past the boys towards Logan and Kendall's room. James and Carlos shared a scared look. She would either walk in on them fighting or having another 'moment.' They couldn't stop her though. She knocked on the bedroom door. "Boys," she said. She got no answer so she knocked again. "Boys it's me," she said. Again no answer.

"I don't like this," James muttered to Carlos who nodded a scared look in his eyes. They both ran down the hall to stand behind Mrs. Knight. Katie was behind them as well. They wanted to know what was going on between their best friends.

Mrs. Knight sighed and opened the door and saw Kendall and Logan both on Kendall's bed. Logan was lying under Kendall as they kissed. Logan had a hand tangled in Kendall's hair while his other played with the hem of Kendall's shirt. Kendall's hands were moving up and down Logan's sides.

"Oh my," Mrs. Knight said.

"Dude," Carlos said shocked.

"Katie," James said covering the eleven year old's eyes and pulling her back to the living room.

"Boys," Mrs. Knight said getting their attention. The two broke apart and looked at her shocked.

"Mom," Kendall said as he sat up. He turned and looked at her scared. Logan's face as red as he looked at her as well.

"Carlos let's take Kate and go get some corndogs," James and grabbing Carlos' arm and pulling him from the room. He grabbed Katie's arm and led both of them from the apartment.

"Mrs. Knight," Logan said.

"Living room please," Mrs. Knight said walking away from them.

Logan looked at Kendall scared. She was scary when she didn't talk. Logan was afraid that she was going to be mad at them. Kendall sighed and grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him out of his bed.

"Come on let's go," Kendall said letting go of his hand. Together they walked down the hall to the living room where Mrs. Knight was waiting for them.

"Couch," she said softly.

"Look mom I didn't want you to find out this way," Kendall said as he and Logan sat down on the orange couch.

"I am not mad," Mrs. Knight said, "just tell me how has this been going on? You two know you don't have to keep secrets from me," she said.

"Mom it only started today," Kendall said, "honest," he said.

"Yeah we were gonna tell you," Logan said looking up at her. They really were going to. They hadn't intended on lying to her, they had just gotten caught up in the moment.

"I am not mad that you two like each other. I think love is beautiful no matter what form it comes in. If you two are happy then I'm happy," Mrs. Knight said smiling at the two.

"Mom we only just got together it's too early to know if it's love," Kendall said his cheeks flushing red.

"Well, you have my blessings," Mrs. Knight said laughing lightly.

"Thanks mom," Kendall said looking up at her smiling.

"Oh sweetie I love you and as long as you're happy I'm happy," Mrs. Knight said she said walking over to Kendall. She sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug. "And you," she said to Logan.

"Yes," Logan said scared again.

"I think you should tell your parents," Mrs. Knight said. Logan nodded. "Oh and next time you two lock the door," she said as she stood up. Kendall and Logan gaped at her as she made her way to her room.

"Well that was not what I expected," Kendall said turning to Logan. Logan only nodded unable to speak at the moment. He really had not thought Mrs. Knight would be that cool with them being together.

"So are we like together then?" Logan asked

"I-" Kendall said. He stopped and held a hand up to Logan. He stood up and walked over to the door. He smiled at Logan and opened the door and three bodies stumbled in. Katie, Carlos and James looked up at Kendall smiling.

"It was her idea,' James said standing up and pointing at Katie.

"She made us," Carlos said as he scrambled to his feet and putting his helmet back on.

"I can see we have some pretty nosy friends," Logan said as he stood up and walked over to Kendall. Kendall shut the door and looked at the three who had been out in the hall way.

"Heh," Katie breathed, "we were just curious," she said smiling innocently at Kendall.

"So are you two together?" James asked clearing his throat. "I mean I'm cool if you guys are, it doesn't matter to me," he said quickly.

"Yeah, as long as you guys are happy I'm cool with it," Carlos said.

"Yeah, big bro it's cool," Katie said.

"Thanks guys," Kendall said smiling.

"So are you?" James asked looking at Kendall expectantly.

"Yeah I think we are," Kendall said looking down at Logan. Logan's face lit up as he smiled back at Kendall. Kendall's heart started racing once he saw the look on Logan's face. It made him happy to know that he was the cause of Logan's happiness.

"Glad we have that all sorted out, and now I am going to bed," Katie said as she walked past Kendall and Logan.

"So what does this mean for the band?" Carlos asked, "Is everything going to change now?" he asked looking at Kendall and Logan worried.

"Nothing is gonna change with Big Time Rush," Kendall assured the small Latino. Carlos smiled at Kendall before nodding.

"Wanna watch a movie," James asked.

"Sure," Kendall said.

"What kind of movie?" Logan asked as James and Carlos wandered over to the couch.

"Horror what else?" James said as he walked over to their DVD collection. Logan tensed at that. He didn't hate horror movies that were so stupid they were funny; he hated the kind that scared you because they could really happen.

"Don't worry Logie I'll protect you," Kendall said as he placed his arm around Logan's shoulder.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Logan teased.

"I didn't hear you complaining when I was holding you earlier," Kendall whispered in his ear. Logan shivered and opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by someone knocking on the door.

"Go I'll get it," he said pushing Kendall towards the living room. Kendall laughed and joined Carlos on the couch while Logan answered the door. He opened the door and came face to face with Camille.

"Camille," he said shocked to see her.

"Hey Logan is Kendall here?" Camille asked, "He left his phone in my apartment earlier," she said holding up Kendall's phone.

"Uh, yeah," Logan said slowly. He turned, "Ken," he said.

"Yes Logie," Kendall said looking over his shoulder, He stood once he saw Camille. "Hey Camille what's up?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"You left this in my apartment," Camille said holding his phone up for him to see. "I thought you might be missing it and I wanted to come and make sure you were ok," she said.

"I'm great thanks," Kendall said taking his cell phone.

"Why were you with Camille?" Logan asked looking up at Kendall.

"It's not what you think," Kendall said quickly turning to Logan. "I was upset and Camille asked me what was wrong and we went to her place to talk," he said.

"You're not coming off looking good in this," Logan said crossing his arms.

"I was upset after I kissed you and she saw that something was bothering and offered to talk to me," Kendall said, "I told her what happened and she convinced me to tell you how I really felt. There is nothing to be mad at please," he said looking down at Logan a small pout on his face.

"I'm not mad," Logan said softly.

"So you worked things out then?" Camille asked.

"Yep," Kendall said placing his arms around Logan in a hug. Logan blushed and nodded.

"Hey Camille we were about to watch a movie wanna join us?" James asked.

"Sure I've got nothing better to do," Camille said shrugging. She walked into the apartment and over to the couch. Logan shut the door behind her and he and Kendall joined the other three on the couch.

Logan sat in Kendall's lap and rested his head on Kendall's shoulder. He was so happy that Kendall did like him like he did. Sure, he was in love with him, but in time he was sure Kendall would feel the same way. Things right now were perfect. He was glad he took a risk for Kendall though. He knew if he had been wrong and Kendall didn't like him it could've been the end of Big Time Rush.

**So yeah there you go chapter 2. Not all chapters will be updated this close together. Ok they might be, but I am not sure. I am working on them all at the moment. **

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	3. Chapter 3: Just a Taste

**I would like to thank,**_ BreakFree and Scarlett_ **for you lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 3: Just a Taste**

Kendall squeezed Logan's hand as they both left Gustavo's office. They had just told him and Kelly that they were dating. They had taken it well but warned them not to go public just yet. Big Time Rush had only been around a year and a half. They were not set in stone yet. They didn't want to do anything that would put the band in jeopardy.

"I don't want to have to hide who we are," Kendall said to Logan as they walked down the hall and towards the exit. James and Carlos were probably already outside in the car waiting for them.

"Kendall," Logan said, "Gustavo was right this could ruin the band's image," he said softly. He agreed with Kendall, but he also did not want to ruin Big Time Rush. Not only was it James' dream but it was all of their dream by now. They all wanted to make it big and become famous now that they had had a taste of it. It was addicting really. They were well on their way and something like this could ruin the band's image.

"I know, but I am not ashamed of being with you," Kendall said looking at Logan. Logan smiled at that comment.

"I know, it's only for a little while," Logan said. Kendall sighed and looked away from Logan for a moment. He knew Gustavo and Kelly were right Big Time Rush had a little more way to go before they were set. As they approached the door, Logan let go of Kendall's hand. "I'm sorry but you know how people are," he said sadly as he looked at Kendall.

"I know," Kendall said. They walked out to their car and saw James and Carlos were waiting for them.

"So what did they say?" James asked as he pushed himself off the car.

"To not go public just yet for the bands sake," Kendall said.

"Well that's good, I think," James said.

"Logan and I have to hide our relationship like it's something bad," Kendall said annoyed. He did not want to have to hide their relationship. He was with Logan and he wanted the world to know. He did not care what other people thought, just that his family and friends accepted him and Logan. That was enough for him.

"Relax Kendall," Logan said as he got into the car, "everything's gonna be fine," he said. Kendall sighed and slid in next to Logan as Carlos and James sat up front with James driving. Kendall pulled Logan close to him as they rode home in silence.

-The-Ballad-Of-Mona-Lisa-

A week passed with nothing too strange happening. The boys had a small show for some fans in a park, but other than that they hadn't done much. Logan and Kendall had kept their promise to Gustavo to not let the public know about their relationship just yet. They had gone on dates to the movies with James and Carlos. They had yet to go out on a real date on their own and it was driving Kendall nuts. Other than that they kept all the lovey dovey stuff in the apartment.

The four boys were currently sitting on the couch watching TV. Carlos was on one end with James sitting next to him, and Kendall and Logan were on the other end of the couch. Logan was sitting in between the blonde's legs relaxing against Kendall. Carlos was flipping through the channel's looking for something to watch. He stopped when a new gossip show caught his attention because there was a picture of Big Time Rush as the woman spoke.

"What's this," Logan asked as he sat up interested. Kendall protested and tried to pull Logan back to him. Logan pushed him back and sat up.

"Is love in the air for Big Time Rush?" the woman on the screen asked.

"What is she talking about?" Kendall asked as he too sat up.

"Big Time Rush, the band that's bringing the boy band back, recently had a small concert in a down town L.A. park for some fans," she said.

"Oh my I think I know what this is about," Logan said his cheeks tinting pink.

"Fans were grateful and had a fun time, but many are wondering where band member Kendall Knight, and Logan Mitchell got these," she said gesturing to her side. A picture appeared next to her of Kendall and Logan on stage. On the side of their neck there were hickey's visible. Logan's face turned beat red as his suspicions were confirmed.

"Oh my god," Kendall said slowly.

"Are these two boy secretly dating and if so fans want to know who the two lucky girls are," the reporter said.

Logan looked back at Kendall and they locked eyes for a moment before laughing. James and Carlos joined. That was just too funny. Logan had been scared they were caught for a moment.

"What's so funny?" Katie asked as she walked in from her room.

"Remember that concert in the park we did?" Logan asked as he stopped laughing.

"Yeah," Katie said slowly.

"Well someone got a good picture of mine and Logan's hickey's and now they think we're dating some girls," Kendall said.

"Really they thought that from just two hickey's?" Katie asked. "So what are you two gonna do? People are gonna hound you now until they get an answer," she said.

"I never thought about that," Kendall said.

"Just tell them you're not dating anyone," James said shrugging.

"I can't lie," Logan said.

"Then dance around the truth," Katie said.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked confused.

"Here I'll show you Katie ask me if I'm dating anyone," Kendall said.

"Ok, So, Kendall who is the lucky girl that you're dating, we're all dying to know," Katie said.

"I am not seeing a girl right now," Kendall said.

"Smooth," Logan said, "but I am not good at the kind of thing, you know I don't do well under pressure," he said slightly panicked.

"Don't worry, rumors spread like this all the time," James said, "it'll blow over before you know it," he added.

"Sorry, if I seem hesitant to believe you since you said the whole zit thing would blow over but it took two years for people to stopping teasing me about it and that was only because we came out here," Logan said looking at James.

"Logie, calm down," Kendall said hugging the small brunette. "He's right this will blow over soon and we won't have to worry about it," he said.

"I hope so," Logan said.

-The Ballad of Mona Lisa-

"Logie," Kendall sing songed as he walked into their shared room. Logan looked up from his book to Kendall.

"What Kenny?" Logan asked smiling at the blonde. He secretly loved when Kendall was like this; all smiles and happy about something.

"Want to go to a movie?" Kendall asked, "there's this new action movie out that I want to see," he said.

"Are we going alone or are the guys coming with us?" Logan asked as he stood up.

"I thought it would be just you and me," Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand and pulling him flush against him. "unless that's a problem," he said.

"Not at all," Logan said smiling, "I was thinking it's about time we go out on our own," he said smiling.

"Great," Kendall said. He grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him from their room to the kitchen. They saw Mrs. Knight cleaning up. "Mom we're going out we'll be back by eleven," he said.

"Where you going?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Just to a movie," Logan said. Mrs. Knight nodded her head and the two left the apartment. Kendall pulled Logan to the elevator and they got in. As the elevator descended Logan and Kendall let go of one another's hand. They knew they couldn't hold hands in public. They got out of the elevator when the doors opened and they walked out to the car.

"So what are we gonna say if people catch us without the guys?" Logan asked.

"Tell them that James and Carlos were too busy to come with us and we really wanted to see the movie," Kendall said smiling.

"You've got a plan for everything don't you?" Logan asked as he grabbed Kendall's free hand as he drove.

"You bet I do," Kendall said smiling.

-The Ballad of Mona Lisa-

Logan yawned as he sat down next to Kendall on the couch. They were home alone. James and Carlos had gone on a corndog run since they were out and Katie and Mrs. Knight were out auditioning Katie for another commercial so she could stay in the Palm Woods school.

"Kendall," Logan said.

"Hmm?" Kendall asked as he looked at the boy beside him.

"They're still talking about our hickey's," Logan said softly.

"It's only been three days Logan," Kendall said.

"I know but it doesn't seem like they're going to stop anytime soon," Logan said.

"Quit worrying it's going to be fine," Kendall said giving Logan a light shove.

"Don't push me," Logan said playfully.

"I'll push you if I want," Kendall said pushing Logan again.

"I push back Knight remember that," Logan said as he pushed Kendall. Kendall laughed and pushed Logan so he was laying on the couch. Logan laughed as well and sat up and jumped on Kendall. The two managed to wrestle on the couch for a bit until Logan had Kendall pinned sitting back against the couch. "I win," Logan said. He grinned and leaned in and seal their lips together in a kiss. Kendall was taken by surprise but recovered quickly and moved his lips with the smaller boy's. Logan moved so he was straddling Kendall's lap.

"How long do you think it'll be before James and Carlos get back?" Logan asked as he started pressing kisses to Kendall's neck.

"They left about ten minutes ago, I say we have at least five more minutes and that is if the traffic is good," he said. "And my mom and Katie won't be back for hours," he added.

"Good," Logan said as he started to nibble on Kendall's neck. A small moan escaped the blonde's lips as Logan started sucking on his pulse point.

"Lo-Logie hickey's are what got us in trouble last time," Kendall said.

"I know but I want the world to know you are spoken for," Logan said pulling back so he could admire his work.

"Gustavo is not gonna like this," Kendall said.

"So," Logan said as he crashed his lips onto Kendall's once more. He stuck his tongue out and ran it across Kendall's lips begging for entrance. Kendall moaned softly and parted his lips and the battle for dominance began.

Kendall moved so Logan was laying on the couch. He hovered over Logan for a second before attaching his lips to Logan's neck. Logan gasped shocked at the sudden change but moaned and clutched Kendall's head in his hands.

"Kenny," Logan whimpered. He pulled Kendall from his neck so he could look him in the eyes for a second before leaning up and sealing their lips together once more. Kendall's hands started moving along Logan's sides causing Logan to make the most delicious noises. The two were so caught up in their make out session they didn't hear the door open, or notice the Carlos or James enter the apartment.

"Really you guys?" James asked getting their attention. Kendall and Logan broke apart and sat up to look at the two their faces red. "We're only gone for fifteen minutes and you're all over each other," he asked.

"Lave them alone their in love," Carlos teased the two.

"Sorry we figured you two would be gone longer," Kendall said.

"Look guys just because we're cool with it doesn't mean we like walking in on it," James said as he walked into the kitchen to put Carlos' corndogs away.

"Yeah what if we had been your mom and Katie," Carlos asked as he walked into the living room with the two. He sat down on the couch away from the two who had settled sitting next to one another and watching TV. James joined the three.

"What is this?" He asked after awhile. It seemed to be a documentary of some sort.

"I have no idea it must've switched while we were wrestling," Kendall said shrugging. James grabbed the remote and started to search for something to watch. They settled on cartoons.

Logan started to drift to sleep when his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He sighed and pulled it out of his pocket and realized it was from Camille. He opened it and read the message.

I was watching TV and I just saw something that surprised me.

Logan looked at the message confused before asking her what she was talking about.

I was watching some gossip show and people seem to think you and Kendall are dating.

"What?" Logan asked aloud. He leaned over Kendall and grabbed the remote from James and started flipping through the channels looking for what Camille was talking about.

"Logan's what's wrong?" James asked confused at Logan's sudden behavior. Logan quickly found the show with him and Kendall.

"It would seem band mates Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell may have the hots for one another," the reporter said. "The two have been spotted sharing a glance and seem to always be together. An inside source tells them were recently seen at a movie together," she said. Beside her there was a picture of Kendall and Logan with a question mark over it.

"Oh my god," Kendall said slowly.

"We were with you guys that night," James said.

"No Logan and I went out alone the other night," Kendall said looking at Logan.

"Who would've told her that?" Logan asked looking at Kendall scared. Gustavo had made it clear he did not want them going public and only a few people knew about them.

"We didn't say a word guys we swear," Carlos and James said together.

"We know," Kendall said. He knew James and Carlos would never do that to them.

"The only other people who know would be, your mom, Katie, Camille, Gustavo, and Kelly," Logan said listing people off. He knew none of them would've told anyone. They had been extra careful about what they did in public. There had to be someone else who knew about them. "What are we going to do? There is no way this is gonna just blow over and people are gonna want answers," Logan said frantically.

His mind was racing with possibilities of what they could do. They could deny it, but in the long run that would be bad when they came out. They could always come out and hope for the best. Then they would be hounded by people wanting to know if they were really dating and people wanting to get proof. Then there would be the hate they would get from people. Logan wasn't sure if he was ready for that just yet.

"Logan calm down we'll think of something," Kendall said grabbing Logan by the shoulders. There was a knock at the door.

"I got it," James said standing up. It was no doubt someone who had seen the news and wanted to know if it was true. He walked over to the door ready to yell at who ever it was. He opened the door and came face to face with Camille.

"Did you guys see the news?" she asked as she pushed past him.

"Yeah thanks for the warning," Logan said from the couch.

"Guys I never told anyone you have to believe me," she said.

"Camille we know you would never do that," Logan said standing up. He walked over to her. "We trust you," he said.

"Who would do such a thing though?" she asked.

"I don't know, but since the cats out of the bag I don't think we have a choice but to come clean," Kendall said standing up and walking over to Logan.

"Gustavo is not gonna like this," Logan said.

"Well we can't lie," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan said.

-The Ballad of Mona Lisa-

Logan was pacing around the apartment. Kelly had called and they had been told to wait for her to come pick them up from the Palm Woods. She wanted to get the boys to the studio without people hounding them.

"This is stupid," James said, "we can finally drive ourselves and we have to wait for Kelly again," he said.

"James they just want you guys getting stuck in a flash mob or something," Mrs. Knight said.

"I know that, but we knew this was gonna happen once we got famous," James said.

"It's true this is all a part of being famous," Carlos said, "we aren't really going to have private lives much after this," he said.

"Guys I just got a text from Camille and people are on the street waiting for us," Kendall said.

"This is just great," Logan said as he fell down on to the couch. He should have known this was going to happen once word got out that he and Kendall were dating. They were famous after all and people lived for this kind of thing. Several minutes later there was a knock on the door. Carlos answered it. It was Kelly.

"You boys ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"Just remember to keep your mouths shut and stay close to me," she said, "they will swarm as soon as they spot you guys," she said.

"Got it," Logan said as he stood up and walked over to her. She nodded and left the four boys followed her down to the lobby and out to her car. They made it halfway through the small lot before they were spotted. People swarmed them all shouting question for the boys. They all had one thing in common. That was were Kendall and Logan really dating. Logan kept his mouth shut as he followed Kendall and James to Kelly's car.

He knew this was only the beginning of this. There was going to be more of this to come until they answered them. It was only going to get worse after that. This was only a taste of what was yet to come.

Once at the studio the boy made their way through another swarm and inside. They made their way up to Gustavo's office and they all piled in.

"Dogs," Gustavo said, "this is not good," he said.

"Look Gustavo why should it matter if Logan and I are dating each other?" Kendall asked.

"I know it shouldn't but it does," Gustavo said, "don't you want this band to last?" he asked.

"Yes," Kendall said, "but what does that have to do with Logan and I dating?" he asked.

"Not many people are open minded about-" Gustavo said.

"If people like our music they're not going to stop just because Logan and Kendall are dating," James said.

"I am not gonna lie about being with Logan," Kendall said.

"And I don't want to lie about being with Kendall," Logan said.

"If you boys want to tell the truth, then I won't stop you," Gustavo said.

The boys got to Work with Gustavo and tried to focus on the music. They were thinking about later though. They were going to confirm that they were indeed dating. They were tired of hiding.

After a long day, Gustavo told them they could go. Logan took a deep breath and he and Kendall followed James, Carlos, and Kelly down the hall. Logan smiled and grabbed Kendall's hand as they neared the door. Kendall looked down at their hands and smiled.

"Are you boys sure you want to do this?" Kelly asked.

"Yes," They both answered. They walked outside and as they expected there were people waiting for them. Camera's flashed and people were shouting trying to be heard.

Logan's hand slipped form Kendall's as he shielded his eyes from the bright flashes. Everyone was being louder than the person next to them. They all wanted to know the same thing though.

"This isn't working," Kendall said in Logan's ear. He had tried and failed to answer the questions.

"This might," Logan said. He grabbed Kendall's face and brought their lips together in a kiss. There were more flashes and the shouting stopped. Logan pulled away form Kendall and looked to the stunned crowd.

"Yes, it is true we're dating," Kendall said. He grabbed Logan's hand and led him through the crowd and to Kelly's car. Kelly, James, and Carlos followed them to the car.

**So yeah I kind of forgot about this. I have it all written out and I will do my best to post perodically. I will probably post when I have a writers block on my other fics just to give you guys something to read. I am working on my other stories though. I might put another chapter of this up later as an apology for ignoring it. Also I am starting a Kogan ABC since I want to take a crack at it, so look out for that. **

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	4. Chapter 4: What You Paid For

**I would like to thank,**_ xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx, I Love KL, BreakFree and Scarlett_ **for you lovely reviews. For those who have read this before I have added a new part and I hope you all enjoy this. **

**Chapter 4: What You Paid For**

Logan sighed as he cuddled into Kendall's side on the couch. He and Kendall were both glad they no longer had to keep the fact that they were dating a secret. Once the pictures of them kissing were out things kind of spiraled. The first thing was the band's sales went up. More people seemed to be buying their albums and merchandise. Gustavo and Kelly were both shocked, but were glad. Griffin was also glad about that, He was always glad about making more money. The next thing was Kendall and Logan had no privacy except at the Palm Woods and Rocque Records. Anywhere else they went, people wanted to know about their dating lives.

The boy were currently relaxing in the apartment on the couch while Carlos and James cleaned the kitchen up after dinner. Mrs. Knight had gone to bed earlier with a headache and Katie was off terrorizing Bitters. Not much had changed in the year and a half they had been here.

"Logie," Kendall said.

"Hmm?" Logan hummed softly.

"You'll never guess what some sleazy reporter asked me," Kendall said as he looked down at the brunette practically sleeping in his arms.

"What?" Logan asked opening his eyes and looking up at Kendall.

"He came up to me while I was with Carlos and James and first asked where you were and if we were having a lover's quarrel," Kendall said laughing.

"Tell him what else he asked," Carlos said grinning.

"I'm getting there," Kendall said as he grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at Carlos. Carlos batted the pillow away and stuck his tongue out at Kendall.

"Continue," Logan said laughing softly and Kendall's actions. He was glad that among all of the changing that had happened in the last two weeks some things never changed. The guys were still the same. He liked that bit of normalcy.

"He had the nerve to ask if we had sex yet," Kendall said. Logan sat up and looked at Kendall. He started laughing.

"I'm sorry," Logan said, "I mean we've only been dating for like two weeks," he said quickly as he continued to laugh. Kendall joined him. It really was funny. They hadn't even thought about sex yet. "Did you answer him?" Logan asked as he managed to stop his laughing.

"Yes, I told that no we weren't fighting and that whether or not we had sex was none of his god damn business," Kendall said sobering.

"It was funny the guy was speechless," James said walking over to the couch. He sat down next to Kendall.

"I'll bet," Logan said as he rested his head on Kendall's shoulder. He smiled as Kendall placed his arm around Logan's waist.

"Come on let's watch a movie," James suggested.

"Sure," Kendall said. Logan lifted his hand lazily and waved at him.

James started flipping through channels looking for a movie to watch. He settled on an old time horror movie that wasn't even scary. Carlos joined the guys on the couch. This was another thing that hadn't changed. They were still as close friend as they were before Logan and Kendall started dating. That was never going to change though.

Logan couldn't focus on the movie. He was thinking about what Kendall had said. That guy had thought they had sex. He had not thought about sex until now. He loved Kendall and knew they would get there eventually. He knew Kendall cared for him as much as he cared for him. He knew they would do when they were both ready too.

So, why did Logan feel like he was ready. It was strange how had not given it a single thought until now, and now he couldn't stop thinking about it. He wanted Kendall more than anything, but he knew sex was a big step. He did not want to rush into it and then regret it. He wanted it to be special between him and Kendall. He didn't want to do it because they were pressured. It would happen when it would happen. Logan would just have to wait until the right moment.

The door burst open and Katie ran into the room. Logan sat up and looked at her confused as she stopped short of the couch. "Kendall, Logan," she said out of breath.

"What's wrong Katie?" Kendall asked sitting up and looking at the little girl.

"Did you hear?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Kendall asked.

"More rumors?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, only this one is big," she said nodding her head.

"What?" the two asked together.

"Apparently people think Logan's cheating on you with Camille because of a picture that got out of them from when they were dating before," Katie said pulling her cell phone out to show them the picture. Logan took the phone and looked at it. In the picture Logan and Camille were in the Palm Woods park sitting on a bench. Camille was wearing a bright red dress that looked out of place. They were kissing and Camille had her hands in Logan's hair and Logan had his hands around her waist.

"That was from when we were dating," Logan said, "I think that was when we were getting her ready for a role though," he said as he looked at the picture.

"How do you know that," Kendall asked looking at Logan.

"Well for one thing she's wearing a bright fancy red dress in the middle of the park and we never really kissed like that," he said.

"I find that hard to believe," Kendall said looking down at Logan. Logan blushed and looked away.

"Does Camille know she's being pull into this?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, we were hanging out in the lobby when the Jenifer's asked if Logan was really cheating on Kendall with her," Katie said. "She laughed and told she was only friends with Logan and that the picture was an old picture," she said as she sat down on the couch next to Logan.

"It's only going to get worse from here on out," Kendall said as he pulled Logan next to him.

"How are you guys doing though?" Katie asked, "I mean they are saying a lot of things about you," she said.

"We're fine," Logan said as he rested his head on Kendall's shoulder again. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

Logan stared awake when he felt Kendall lay him down on his bed. He reached out and grabbed Kendall's arm. "Stay with me," he muttered. Kendall looked down at Logan before climbing into the small bed. He placed his arms around Logan. Logan smiled and breathed in Kendall's sent as he snuggled into the taller boy's chest. He was lulled back to sleep by the sound of Kendall's breathing and the beating of his heart.

-The Ballad of Mona Lisa-

Logan laughed as Kendall pulled him along down the hall following James and Carlos. They had to go into the studio today to work on a new song for their new album. They had just finished breakfast with Katie and Mrs. Knight and were heading out now.

"Kendall I can walk myself," Logan said tugging his arm away from the blonde who only pouted in response. "But I do appreciate the help," he said smiling sweetly at the blonde. Kendall smiled at that. He grabbed Kendall's hand as they stepped into the elevator with James and Carlos. Logan smiled and leaned in and kissed Kendall softly on the lips.

"Ugh, get a room," James said playfully.

"Sorry," Logan said his cheeks turning pink. He stepped back from Kendall and stood beside the taller teen with their hands still interlocked. The elevator doors opened and the four walked through the lobby with people staring at them like usual. It had been the same thing for the past couple of days ever since the picture of Kendall and Logan kissing got out.

"It's like their waiting for something," Kendall whispered in Logan's ear.

"I think I know exactly what they want to see," Logan said looking up at Kendall grinning. Kendall looked down at Logan curious as to what he was talking about. Logan stopped him in the middle of the lobby and grabbed Kendall's face and kissed him again. Everyone in the lobby broke out whispering and chatting with each other. Logan laughed as he stepped back and grabbed Kendall's hand and led him from the lobby and out to the parking lot to their car.

"What was that about?" James asked as he followed the two.

"Just giving them something to talk about," Logan said shrugging as they approached the car. He stopped when he saw the car though. The windshield was smashed and the car was covered in eggs and silly string and on the side written in spray paint was the word, FAGS.

"Oh my god," James said staring at the car in shock.

"What the hell," Logan said slowly.

"Kendall get him out of here before he gets mad," Carlos said in Logan's ear.

"Logie come on let's go back up to the apartment," Kendall said heeding Carlos' warning. Logan didn't have a quick temper like Kendall, but he knew Logan. Logan got mad over things like this and he knew if they didn't leave Logan would probably cause a scene.

"Kendall," Logan said slowly.

"Logan, not here let's go back to the apartment," Kendall said. Logan only nodded and allowed Kendall to pull him in the direction of the Palm Woods as James called Kelly explaining their situation. Logan followed Kendall wordlessly through the lobby gaining more stares from people. Once they reached the apartment Kendall turned and looked at Logan.

"Who would do such a thing," Logan said softly.

"Look Logan not everybody is ok with gay people," Kendall said softly.

"I know, but why now? We've been out for a week now and all people have been doing is asking questions about our sex lives or trying to get us to fight," Logan said.

"Look you knew this was going to happen at some point didn't you," Kendall said as he closed the distance between them and pulled Logan into a hug.

"I know, but it really hits hard when you least expect it," Logan said tears welling in his eyes. He had told himself repeatedly this was going to be hard, but it still hurt to know that someone would do such a thing. Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall and finally let his tears fall. He wasn't so much mad as he was scared right now. Sure it was only their car, but what if next time it was them. What if someone attacked them personally.

"Boys?" Mrs. Knight asked as she walked out of her room. "Didn't you just leave?" she asked.

"Mom," Kendall said looking up at her, "there's a problem with the car I think James is calling Kelly for a ride," he said.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Knight asked taking in Logan's crying form as he clutched to Kendall.

"Some one smashed the window and wrote fags on the side of the car," Kendall said as he placed his arms back around Logan. Logan buried his face in Kendall's shoulder. He just wanted to be held right now.

"Oh honey," Mrs. Knight said, "are you ok," she asked.

"I'm fine, but it really hits hard you know," he said as he moved himself and Logan so they were sitting on the couch when James and Carlos walked into the apartment.

"I called Kelly and she is on her way," James said, "she said not to worry she will have the car taken in and fixed," he said walking over and leaning on the back of the couch.

"Good," Kendall said as he held Logan in his arms. Logan had managed to stop his crying but hadn't moved form Kendall's arms.

"You guys ok?" James asked.

"Yeah, he's just a little shaken up," Kendall said.

"Of course I am," Logan said finally sitting up, "what if next time it's not the car? What if it's us?" he asked voicing his thoughts aloud.

"Logan calm down," Kendall said, "I won't let anyone lay a hand on you like that," he said hugging Logan again.

"I know, but what if you're not there or I'm not there and one of us gets hurt," Logan said softly. "Now I'm not saying that something bad is going to happen but you have to realize that it might," he said pulling back to look into Kendall's green eyes.

"You don't think I don't know that," Kendall said, "I've feared something like this would happen once we came out to people," he said looking at Logan. The two sat there in silence as they stared into each other's eyes. James and Mrs. Knight joined Carlos who was in the kitchen. They did not want to bother the two on the couch at the moment. "God Logan, that made me realize we're not safe from that kind of thing just because we're famous, you know," Kendall said softly as he rested his forehead on Logan's. "I mean I never thought we were immune, but I wished we were," he said.

"I know," Logan said placing his hand on Kendall's cheek. "I knew this wasn't going to be easy," he said. He felt like he was repeating himself again, and he was. He and Kendall had said those words so many times in the last few days. It was a true statement. Things were only going to get harder from this point. They were going to have to face a lot of hate and discrimination now. Sure, most people didn't care that they were dating, but the small percent that did not like it would make themselves heard some how.

"Logan do you think this was a good idea?" Kendall asked.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked confused. He hope Kendall wasn't going to say what he thought he was going to say.

"Coming out," Kendall said softly.

"No," Logan said relieved he hadn't said what he thought he was going to say. He thought for a moment that Kendall was going to say them getting together was a mistake. "We did the right thing, I mean people were going to find out anyways," he said.

"True," Kendall agreed.

"Look once Kelly get here we have to put on brave faces or else they win," Logan asked.

"I know," Kendall said, "Just wait until this gets out though," he said.

"God this is starting to get old," Logan said. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Kendall's in a quick kiss. "I can't wait until this all blows over," he said.

"Me too," Kendall said.

-The Ballad of Mona Lisa-

Kendall and Logan were alone in the apartment. James was out on a double date with Carlos. Katie and Mrs. Knight were out at the movie again. They all wanted to get away from the drama that had become their lives and Kendall and Logan wished they could join them. They knew if they did it would only bring more drama so they opted to stay in. They were trying to forget the morning events.

Logan looked up at Kendall who had his arm around him. They had put on brave faces earlier and fooled the world. They told everyone they weren't scared, but the truth was they were. They were terrified that something like this would happen again. They knew it could and probably would happen again. Bitters did agree to get more security though. His security camera's in the parking lot did not get their car and he promised to have the problem fixed as soon as possible. They were both thankful for Bitters accepting them. They knew he only really pretended to hate them now to keep his image of being a mean manager. He had a soft spot for the boys now though.

Logan turned his attention back to the TV. He had no idea what they were watching. He had kind of tuned it out and had been paying more attention to the blonde beside him. He was still thinking about what Kendall had said the other day. People thought they had had sex already. The strange thing is Logan wanted to. He and Kendall had known each other for years, it was like they had already dated. They had gone to the movie before they had gone to dinner together, with others, but still it was the same to him.

"Kendall," Logan said getting the blonde's attention.

"Hmm," Kendall hummed as he looked down at his small boyfriend. Logan bit his lips before leaning up and kissing Kendall. Kendall grinned and placed his hand on the back of Logan's neck and held him in place. Logan moaned slightly and moved his lips with Kendall's. Logan moved so he was straddling Kendall's lap as Kendall's tongue ran along his bottom lip asking for entrance. Logan parted his lips and the fight for dominance began. Kendall won and thrust his tongue into Logan's mouth running it over all the brunette's sensitive spots he had memorized already.

"Kenny," Logan panted as he broke the kiss. "I think we should move to our bed room," he said.

"You read my mind," Kendall said. He stood up and Logan wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist. He crashed their lips together once again. Kendall quickly moved them down the hall towards their room. Logan moaned as he felt his back hit their door. He brought his hands up from Kendall's neck and tangled them into his hair.

"Kenny," Logan panted as Kendall kissed down his jaw to his neck. Logan moaned threw his head back giving Kendall more access. "Should we go in?" he managed to ask between gasps. Kendall nodded against his neck. Logan groaned and his hips thrust forward of their own accord. He groped around for the door knob. Kendall connected their lips again in a sloppy kiss. Logan groaned and his hand came back to Kendall's face. He pulled the blonde's face as close as he could. He couldn't get enough of the boy holding him up against the door.

"Logie," Kendall moaned as he pushed the smaller boy harder against the door. Logan only whimpered in response as he finally remembered the task at hand. He reached down and grabbed the door knob and opened the door as the front door to the apartment opened, followed by Mrs. Knight talking to Katie.

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of the theater," Mrs. Knight said.

"The movie was lame anyways," Katie said annoyed.

"Kendall put me down," Logan said quickly. Kendall did as he was told and set Logan on his feet as he moved to shut the door.

"Boys," Mrs. Knight called out. Kendall froze with the door halfway shut. He sighed and looked at Logan.

"Answer her before she comes in here," Logan hissed.

"Yeah mom," Kendall called leaning against the door.

"You boys still awake?' Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yeah, we were about to get ready for bed," Kendall said.

"Well I brought home some pizza if you're hungry," Mrs. Knight said.

"Pizza?" Logan asked looking past Kendall at Mrs. Knight. She had two boxes in her hands. "I want some," he said pushing Kendall aside to get out the door.

"Hey," Kendall said laughing as he ran after Logan and caught him in his arms and lifted him off the ground. Logan started laughing and swatting at Kendall's arms.

"Put me down," he said trying to control his laughing.

"Nope," Kendall said as he started walking towards the kitchen.

"Kendall, I want pizza," Logan whined as he struggled playfully. He laughed as Kendall only held him tighter.

Katie and Mrs. Knight watched the two for a moment. They were really just too cute sometimes. They were really perfect for each other. Mrs. Knight was just surprised it took them so long to notice it. She watched as Kendall finally set Logan on his feet but didn't let go of him. She watched as they flirted playfully and sat down at the table with Katie and started eating the pizza.

"Mom you ok?" Kendall asked looking up at her.

"Yeah, aren't you going to have any?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Mrs. Knight said. She smiled at the three and walked over to the table. She started eating as the apartment door opened again and James and Carlos walked in laughing.

"Hey guys," Katie said getting their attention.

"Aren't you two supposed to be at the movies," James asked looking at Mrs. Knight and Katie.

"The movie was lame," Katie said shrugging.

"Katie got loud and got us kicked out," Mrs. Knight said.

"Want some pizza?" Logan asked.

"Sure," Carlos said. They joined the other four at the table and started eating.

Mrs. Knight sat back and watched the four boys and Katie talk. They had been in L.A. for a little over a year and a half now. The other three boys still kept in touch with their families, but somewhere along the line they had become a family on their own. The six of them were close and for all that mattered to them they were a family. Mrs. Knight watched as Kendall and Logan laughed and hung on each other as they talked to James, Carlos and Katie. It was like nothing had changed in the last few weeks. This was going to be a rarity once more rumors got out. She would cherish moments like this, because for now they weren't going to be happening often.

-The Ballad of Mona Lisa-

Kendall and Logan were sitting side by side at the pool. They were lounging about while James and Carlos were in the water playing pool games with the other Palm Woods residents. Kendall was laying back with his sunglasses on and had his eyes shut just relaxing. Logan was reading a book.

"Hey guys," Camille said walking up to the two.

"Hey Camille," Logan said smiling at the brunette. He set his book aside.

"Hey," Kendall said not even opening his eyes.

"So what you guys up to?" Camille asked.

"Nothing much just chilling," Logan said shrugging as he sat up and allowed Camille to sit on the end of his pool chair. "So, what's up?" Logan asked.

"Nothing really just bored, I am waiting for news on an audition," Camille said shrugging.

"I am sure you got the part," Logan said.

"Thanks, but I don't think I got it," Camille said looking down at the ground.

"I am sure you did," Logan said, "you are an amazing actress," he said.

"You think so?" Camille asked

"He wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it," Kendall said from beside the two.

"Hey, I can speak for myself thank you very much," Logan said.

"I know you Logie, and I am just telling her," Kendall said.

"Yes, but I can do it on my own," Logan said.

"There is no need to snap at me," Kendall said.

"I am not snapping at you," Logan said his annoyance growing.

"Yes you are," Kendall said, "All I did was answer a question for you and you get a snippy," he said.

"God you're annoying sometimes," Logan said standing up and storming away.

"Shit," Kendall groaned. He jumped up and ran after Logan and into the lobby. He saw Logan waiting for the elevator.

"Logie, I am sorry," Kendall said, "I didn't mean to upset you," he said.

"I know," Logan sighed and turned to face the blonde, "but you seem to be doing everything for me lately and it's kind of getting on my nerves," he admitted.

"I'll back off if you want me to," Kendall said smiling.

-The Ballad of Mona Lisa-

Logan sighed he was sitting on the couch alone. Kendall had gone to the pool with James and Carlos. Logan didn't want to go, he did not want a repeat of yesterday. He wanted to spend sometime alone in the apartment. He didn't want to have to worry about anything for the moment. The last few days had been like this. Kendall and Logan were spending less time together and it was good for them. They didn't mind, but people were starting to get the wrong idea. More rumors surfaced and Kendall and Logan laughed at them. They denied them in public and said nothing was going to tear them apart.

"Logan," Katie said as she walked into the living room.

"Katie," Logan shot back at her.

"What's up?" she said, "Why aren't you downstairs ogling my brother?" she asked.

"Because we don't need to be together twenty four seven," Logan said sitting up at looking at the small girl.

"I didn't think you'd pass up the chance to see him dripping wet and without a shirt," Katie said scrunching up her nose.

"He paid you to say that so I'd go down there," Logan said looking at Katie.

"Yes, now go," Katie said pointing to the door. Logan laughed and got up from the couch and stretched before he left the apartment. Why hadn't Kendall just texted him or called him. He would've gone down if he had asked. He didn't have to send Katie up there just to get him.

He quickly made his way through the lobby to the pool. He was stopped by Camille. She had a question for him. Logan stopped to talk to her while looking at Kendall who was talking to James and had his back to him.

"So I was thinking, maybe you could tell people we're just friends," Camille said, "I mean I don't want people thinking you're cheating on Kendall with me," she said.

"No totally I understand I have told people that we're only friends several times and I won't stop until they get it," Logan said smiling at her. He took his eyes off Kendall to look at Camille who was smiling at him.

"Thanks Logan," Camille said.

"No problem Camille," Logan said. He looked past Camille and his heart sank as he saw Kendall and some girl kissing. His jaw dropped as he watched. The girl was holding onto Kendall's shirt and holding him close as Kendall had his hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Camille asked. Logan only pointed unable to speak. He could not believe Kendall would do such a thing. He looked at Camille and noticed she was holding a pink smoothie.

"Can I have this I'll buy you another later," he said pointing to it.

"Go for it," Camille said handing it to him. Logan grabbed it and stormed over to the blonde as the girl let go of him.

"Kendall Knight you jerk," Logan said angrily as he dumped the smoothie on him from behind, "I trusted you and this is how you repay me by kissing some girl while I'm not around," he said.

"Logan," Kendall said turning around and wiping the smoothie from his face. "It's not what you think," he said.

"So you were just kissing some slut?" Logan asked angrily. "God how could I be so stupid as to trust you, I should've known better," he said his anger getting the better of him. He turned and without giving Kendall time to explain he left. He ran back to the apartment and locked himself in his and Kendall's bedroom. He ignored Katie who was knocking on the door asking what was wrong.

Logan was shocked and he knew he may have over reacted a bit, but Kendall was kissing some other girl.

**So yeah there you go. Also those who have read my fic That Boy is Mine I will have an update for it really soon if you haven't go check it out. Also I am starting a Kogan ABC since I want to take a crack at it, so look out for that. **

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	5. Chapter 5: Say What You Mean

**I would like to thank,**_ KEALY KAMES, nigelbtrlover24, Dj33173, Scarlett, and BreakFree _**for you lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 5: Say What You Mean**

Kendall ran after Logan ignoring Bitters who yelled at him for getting smoothie all over the lobby. He took in stairs instead of the elevator. They were faster. He took the stairs two at a time and bolted down the hall to the apartment. He saw Katie standing by his and Logan's bedroom door knocking on it.

"What did you do?" Katie asked walking down the hallway to him.

"Katie not now," Kendall said as he ran over to the door and knocked on it. "Logan open the door please," he said. Katie decided to leave him be, She did not want to upset Kendall.

"Go away," Logan yelled from within the room.

"Logie please let me explain," Kendall said. He waited and listened for movement within the room. "Logan please, she kissed me," he said. The door opened and Logan stood there with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

"It didn't seem like you were trying hard to get her to stop," Logan snapped angrily.

"Logan she walked up and just kissed me I didn't know what had happened and when I tried to push her away she pulled me closer," Kendall said. Logan was at least talking that was a good thing. Normally when he was mad he kept quiet and held it in.

"Oh bull shit Kendall," Logan said. Kendall was surprised that Logan had swore. Logan never swore unless he was really upset or in a lot of pain. "I saw you, you didn't seem to be fighting her, don't lie to me Kendall," he said angrily.

"Logan I'm telling the truth she walked up and took me by surprise. I didn't know what to do," Kendall said. He wanted Logan to believe him and put this behind them. He wanted nothing more than to forget this and move on. He hated fighting with Logan and it seemed like this was becoming the norm for them. They had gone through so much these last two weeks.

"No, I don't know if I can forgive you," Logan said, "I mean you did it once what's stopping you from doing it again," he said.

"What's stopping me?" Kendall asked, "first off she kissed me and secondly what's stopping me is you," he said.

"So now I'm holding you back?" Logan asked.

"I didn't mean it like that," Kendall said, "look Logan it was a misunderstanding you don't know the story behind what happened," he said trying not to let the desperation show in his voice.

"I don't need to know what happened, you kissed someone else, not me, and that's all there is to it," Logan said shutting their bedroom door again.

"Logan come on please believe me it meant nothing," Kendall said.

The apartment door opened, Kendall turned and saw James and Carlos walk in. They both looked at Kendall hopefully. Kendall shook his head and turned back to the door. He grabbed the handle and it was locked again. He groaned annoyed. This was getting old really fast.

"Come on Logie it's my room too you can't keep me out forever," Kendall said knocking on the door. He heard the lock click and the door opened.

"Fine go in I'm going out for a bit," Logan said, "and don't you dare follow me Kendall, it's over and I'm gonna do anything I have to do to forget we ever happened and I suggest you do the same and then maybe, just maybe Big Time Rush won't have to lose a member," Logan said as he walked out the door tears in his eyes. The apartment fell silent and all eyes were on Kendall.

"Somebody tell me what happened," Katie said breaking the silence.

"After I sent you up here to get Logan something happened," Kendall said turning his attention to her.

Kendall was sitting back in his chair. He had just sent Katie up to the apartment paying her to tell Logan something. She wasn't cheap, but he really wanted to see how long it would take Logan to come running. Kendall laughed at the thought of Logan running down here to see him shirtless.

"So why'd you send Katie up to get Logan?" James asked sitting up and looking at Kendall.

"To lazy to call," Kendall said shrugging. He sat up and put his shirt on. He wanted to mess with Logan if he came.

"So instead of calling and being normal and asking him to come down you send your sister up?" James asked.

"Yep," Kendall said.

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow night?" James asked.

"Oh that's right it's your one month anniversary," Carlos chimed in.

"I don't know," Kendall said, "I mean we can't go anywhere without being followed and I know Logan hates the lack of privacy we get on dates, and when he's upset he won't even give me a kiss on the lips," he said looking down at the ground.

"Then stay in," James suggested.

"Yeah, we can talk to your mom and Katie and disappear for a few hours," Carlos said sitting up.

"That is not a bad idea," Kendall said as he thought about it. Maybe a nice night in watching a movie, having dinner, and fooling around was what he and Logan needed. Maybe it would take some stress out of their lives for a little while.

"Kendall," a female voice said. Kendall looked up and saw a girl with long blonde hair walking over to him.

"Do I know you?" Kendall asked.

"No," the girl said. She then grabbed Kendall by his shirt and pulled him to his feet and kissed him. Kendall froze not sure what to do. He snapped out of his daze and tried to push her off only for her to pull him closer and hold on tighter to his shirt.

"Kendall Knight you jerk," Logan said angrily as he dumped the smoothie on him from behind, "I trusted you and this is how you repay me by kissing some girl while I'm not around," he said.

"Logan," Kendall said turning around and wiping the smoothie from his face. "It's not what you think," he said. He looked at Logan and saw the hurt in his eyes and it broke his heart to see that there knowing he was the cause of it. He hated that and he wanted nothing more then to see Logan give him his famous crooked smile right now.

"So you weren't just kissing some girl?" Logan asked. "God how could I be so stupid as to trust you, I should've known," he said. He turned and without giving Kendall time to explain he left.

Kendall stood there as he watched Logan run away. He had no idea what had just happened. He hadn't even had the chance to explain what had happened to Logan.

"Well, don't just stand there go talk to him," James and Carlos yelled.

"Wait some girl just walked up and kissed you?" Katie asked slowly.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "She was probably paid to do it," he added bitterly. The door opened and Mrs. Knight walked into the apartment.

"Logan's in the hallway he looks pretty upset," Mrs. Knight said.

"He's in the hallway?" Kendall asked looking at her.

"Yeah, what did you do to him?" Mrs. Knight asked, but Kendall wasn't listening he ran out to the hall where Logan was leaning against the wall. He stopped and looked at Logan. He looked so upset and broken. His eyes were red and his cheeks were tearstained. Kendall hated seeing him like this. He wanted nothing more than to take the smart boy in his arms and hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright. He didn't know if it was going to be, but he would tell Logan that anyways.

"Logie," Kendall said scaring the younger teen slightly.

"I already told you everything I had to say Kendall," Logan said.

"Look Logan," Kendall said slowly.

"I know she kissed you and you tried to fight back I get it," Logan said looking down at the floor. "But I meant what I said about forgetting about us," he said softly.

"What?" Kendall asked confused. If Logan understood then why did he want to break up. That didn't make any sense to him.

"I can't keep doing this Kendall, this is the fourth fight we've had in the last two days," Logan said, "This being the biggest, but people are never going to let us have a normal relationship. There is always someone following us, or trying to get us to fight or even try to hurt us. I mean sure I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but this is just insane. Really who are we kidding. I just want this to all go away and I want my privacy back," he said shaking his head.

"Logie," Kendall said. He stepped up closer to Logan and placed his hand on his chin and made him look at him. "look Logan we both knew what we were getting ourselves into and you can't run away every time something doesn't work out or go the way you planned," he said.

"I can't keep doing this, my personal life is nonexistent outside of the Palm Woods. I mean seriously Kendall who are we kidding, this just isn't working," Logan said.

"I am in the same boat as you Logan," Kendall said, "or are you forgetting that I am being dragged through mud too? Or is this all about you again?" Kendall asked.

"Don't make this about me," Logan said.

"I'm not you are," Kendall said.

"Look at us we've only been dating for a month, and we're fighting again," Logan said.

"It would've been a month tomorrow," Kendall said looking down at Logan. Logan looked up at Kendall and their eyes met. Logan felt his heart tear in two at what he was about to do. Kendall not waiting for Logan to respond, leaned in and kissed Logan. Logan pushed Kendall away tears in his eyes. He could not do this anymore.

"No," Logan said, "I can't keep doing this," he said.

"Doing what?" Kendall asked confused.

"This whatever it is," Logan said, "I want my life back and like said maybe once this is over we can be friends, but I don't know," he said looking anywhere but at Kendall. "I think it's best you sleep on the couch tonight or switch with James or Carlos for now," Logan said as he walked back into the apartment and ran back to his room. He shut the door and locked it once more. Kendall stood there for a moment. His cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and saw it was an incoming call from Gustavo.

"Hello," Kendall said.

"Kendall get the dogs together, I got you guys booked to open for Panic! at the Disco," Gustavo said.

"Really?" Kendall asked shocked.

"Yes, now it's tonight at nine, and you have to be there ready to go on by eight thirty. You're opening for them and since it's short notice you won't really be doing a full set just a few songs. That gives us an hour to get you guys there Kelly and I are on our way so be in the lobby as soon as possible," Gustavo said.

"Ok we'll be there," Kendall said.

"Good," Gustavo said and he hung up. Kendall walked back into the apartment saw four pair of eyes turned to him.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

"I think we broke up because Logan can't take it," Kendall said, "but Gustavo got Big Time Rush booked to open tonight for Panic! at the Disco," he said looking up at Carlos and James who both grinned.

"When?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Gustavo will be here soon and we go on at eight thirty," Kendall said looking at his watch noticing it was almost seven.

"Well what are we waiting for?" James asked, "get Logan and…" he trailed off looking down the hall towards Logan's room. He then looked to Kendall.

Kendall slowly walked down the hall to his and Logan's room and Knocked on the door. "Logie, Gustavo got us booked to open for Panic! at the Disco tonight," Kendall said through the door.

"Go without me I am not feeling to good," Logan yelled through the door.

"Logan we can't perform without you," Kendall said.

"Sure you can, James and Carlos can take my parts I know you all know the songs," Logan shouted, "Just go rock them without me," he said.

Kendall sighed ad turned around and looked at James and Carlos for some help. James walked down the hall to join Kendall. He stopped and looked at the blonde sympathetically.

"Come on Logan we're Big Time Rush together," James said.

"Yeah the four of us," Carlos piped in as he joined the other two.

"I am not felling to good unless you want me to throw up on stage I suggest you go with out me," Logan yelled, "and I expect you to have our rooming figured out when you get back Kendall," he added before the light in the room turned off signaling Logan did not want to talk anymore.

"Let's go see what Gustavo has to say about this," Kendall sighed giving up. James and Carlos looked at Kendall as he walked away. They had never seen him so down like this. He must've really cared about Logan. James borrowed Kendall some clothes since Logan wasn't letting him in and he was still in his swim wear. Carlos and James then followed Kendall out of the apartment.

-The Ballad of Mona Lisa-

Logan sat on his bed. He did not want to think about Kendall right now, but that was all he could think about. He didn't know what had made him do that. He loved the blonde and he pushed him away. He told him he couldn't do it anymore, when he was only really scared that was what Kendall was going to do. He was scared Kendall was going to get bored with him so he ended it before he could get to involved in it. He pushed away the only person who made him truly happy. Kendall was his beacon in the darkness. Kendall was everything to him and he threw it all away, because he was scared. He gave up because he was scared of losing Kendall. He really did not know what had made him do that.

He had had a crush on Kendall since forever and he finally had him as his own and he messed it up. Well some bimbo did. She had kissed Kendall in front of him and caused another fight for them. It was all he and Kendall had done the last week and a half. They had fought constantly over rumors, sure they made up but they still fought. It was like people wanted them to fight and breakup.

Logan really did love Kendall though. He had for as long as he could remember. He had met Kendall when he was little after his family moved to Minnesota when he was young. His parents thought it would be a good idea for Logan, Hortense at the time, to learn a sport. Logan had taken lessons and one met Kendall and James after his parents signed him up for peewee hockey. It wasn't long after that the three met Carlos. It wasn't love at first sight though. Logan had been to young at the time to even know what love was. He started noticing he was attracted to guys once he got into high school. He then started to notice Kendall.

Logan sighed and looked at his watched it was almost eight. He still had time to make it to the show. He stood up and walked out to the living room where Mrs. Knight and Katie were watching TV. They were watching a live performance of some kind. He knew what he had to do.

"Mrs. Knight," Logan said, "I think I made a big mistake," he said looking down at the ground.

"Well, duh," Katie said. Logan looked up at the girl glaring slightly at her. "I could've told you that," she added.

"Katie please," Logan said. He knew he had been rash and he was upset earlier. He hadn't been thinking properly.

"You should've seen Kendall when he left he was a mess," Katie said. She stopped once she saw the look on Logan's face. She hadn't meant to up set him, but he had to hear it.

"Honey what are you gonna do?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I have to get to that concert," Logan said.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Mrs. Knight said standing up. "Come on," she said as she walked towards the door. Logan followed her down to the lobby and out to the car.

"Logan," Camille called as she ran out to them. "people are saying you and Kendall broke up," she said.

"We did," Logan said, "but I am going to go get him back, get in I may need you help," he said gesturing to that car. He knew Camille would help him if he needed it. He had a feeling he would need her.

"Free concert I am in," Camille said. She got into the back with Logan. Logan smiled and gave her a hug.

"I just hope he takes me back," Logan said, "I said some pretty hurtful things," he said.

-The Ballad of Mona Lisa-

Kendall paced back and forth off to the side of the stage. Gustavo had been mad about Logan not coming but since there was nothing he could do they would have to work around it.

"We are gonna sing six songs," Gustavo said, "You'll sing, Famous, Big Time Rush, Till I Forget About You, Nothing Even Matters, Halfway There, and end with Worldwide," he said.

"Sounds good to me," Kendall said waving his hand dismissively. He really did not want to go on without Logan. He hadn't told Kelly and Gustavo about him and Logan breaking up. He had decided to keep that information private.

"Kendall what's wrong?" Kelly asked worried, "is it because you've never performed without one member?" she asked.

"No it's not that," Kendall said, "it's nothing really I'm fine," he lied.

"Logan and Kendall got into a fight," Carlos said, "they broke up," he added.

"I'm fine tough," Kendall said quickly, "we have a show to do," he said sending Carlos a slight glare.

"Are you sure you can perform?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kendall said, "Now Carlos James who's taking Logan's parts?" he asked turning to look at his two friends.

"I think I can for the end of Famous," James said, "I know it, but I doubt I'll be as good as Logan rapping really isn't my thing it's Logan's," he said.

"I can do the others, but I don't know about Nothing Even Matters and Till I Forget About You," Carlos said.

"I think I can take Nothing even matters, but what part does Logan have in Till I Forget About You?" James asked.

"Spending money like you don't mean a thing, Going crazy, now don't even think, I'm losing my mind, It's all I can do, 'til I forget about you," Kendall said the lyrics for James.

"I think I can remember that," James said nodding.

"So it's settled then," Gustavo said. The three boys nodded.

"Great, it's almost time let's go," Kelly said ushering the boys towards the stage entrance. Four people with microphones got the boys set up.

"I thought there were four of them," a man said to Kelly.

"Sorry it was last minute and Logan's not feeling to well," Kelly said.

"Well three is better than nothing," the man said. "Alright boys you are on in three, two, one, go," he said pointing to the stage. Kendall led James and Carlos ran out on to the stage and applause erupted.

Kendall looked out at the crowd it was big. He knew there were here to see Panic! at the Disco though.

"Alright guys what's up we're Big Tie Rush," James said greeting the crowd. They started cheering.

"Some of you may notice Logan isn't here, but he's not felling to well, but he told us he wanted us to rock your guys' socks off for him," Kendall said.

"Well, let's get it started," Carlos said as the band stared up with Famous.

-The Ballad of Mona Lisa-

Logan looked at his watch. It was eight thirty as they pulled into the parking lot. He heard the first verse of Famous playing. He was too late. He had raced here for nothing there was no way he was gonna get onstage now.

"They only just started come on," Camille said grabbing Logan's arm. She pulled him out of the car.

"The back entrance I should be able to get us in," Logan said. The four ran to the back entrance where two security guard were standing. Logan ran up to them. "I'm Logan Mitchell of Big Time Rush the band opening for Panic!" he said quickly.

"They've already started," The man said.

"I know, but you have to let me in," Logan said, "I need to be on stage right now you can see why I'm in a rush," he said. The two guards looked at each other before opening the door for them.

"Thank you," Logan said as he ran past them. He had to hurry and get to the stage. He had to apologize to Kendall. He knew now that Kendall was worth it. He had been dumb earlier.

**So yeah there you go. Will Logan make it in time? Will Kendall forgive him? Find out next time. Also those who have read my fic That Boy is Mine I have a poll up on my profile so if you haven't checked it out please go check it out. So yeah review and make me smile. **

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	6. Chapter 6: Call it Desperation

**I would like to thank,**_ KEALY KAMES, kat4543,xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx, lilygirl42001, I Love KL, and BreakFree _**for you lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 6: Call it Desperation**

Logan, Camille, Katie, and Mrs. Knight ran though the backstage area. Logan's heart was racing he had to get to the stage as soon as possible. He never should have let Kendall leave without him. He never should have told him he wanted to break up. He wanted to just run into Kendall's arms and forget everything that had happened. He wanted to kiss Kendall again and just forget everyone else. He had been stupid earlier and let what people did get to him.

They came to another security guard. He stopped them saying they needed backstage passes to get back there. Logan was getting desperate at this point. He needed to get to the stage and this man was being ridiculous. How could he not know who he was?

"Look sir, I am Logan Mitchell I am the fourth member of Big Time Rush and I need to get on stage with my band," Logan said annoyed. He tried to move past the man but was stopped.

"Prove it," the man said.

"What?" Logan asked taken aback by the statement. He had never had to prove who he was people knew who he was. He was famous and no one had ever asked him that, well at least not in quite some time. He was really shocked by what this man was doing this right now.

"Look the band arrived a while ago and they are on stage already," The man said his arms crossed over his chest.

"Logan show him you're ID," Mrs. Knight said tugging on Logan's arm. Logan looked at her and vaguely noticed Katie and Camille were missing but nodded and reached into his pocket for his wallet only to find it was missing. He groaned this day could not get any worse. First, his fight with Kendall, then not going with the guys, and now this. This was the icing on the goddamn cake.

"I don't have it," he said.

"Then I can't let you in," the man said as the first song ended. Logan had heard James take his rap at the end. It would have sounded better if he had done it. There was applause and Logan felt the need to be to the stage grow. He really had to get there and apologize to Kendall and tell him he was wrong.

"How can you not know who I am?" Logan asked as the next song, Big Time Rush, started. He was starting to get antsy. He really had to get to the stage. He did not know how many songs they were singing or what they were for that matter.

"I have orders to follow and no one gets by me without a pass or being in the band and like I said Big Time Rush arrived a while ago and they are performing right now," the man said.

"Please, you have to believe me I am a part of the band and I need to get out there," Logan said.

"I'm sorry I can't let you past," the man said.

Suddenly Camille came running up from nowhere to the guard, screaming. "Oh my god, sir, sir you have to help me," she said frantically, "please this is an emergency I really need your help," she cried.

"What's wrong," The guard asked taken aback as Camille grabbed his arm and started shaking it roughly.

"My little sister is gone you have to help me," Camille said frantically, "she was here and now she's not and if I don't find her my mom will freak. Please sir you have to help me," she said.

"You lost your sister," Mrs. Knight said catching on while giving Logan a shove.

"Mom," Camille said looking at Mrs. Knight and giving Logan a shove as well. Logan caught on to what they were doing and managed to sneak past the guard. Once he was past him, he took off running as the second song ended. There was applause and screaming. Logan reached Kelly and Gustavo as the next song started.

"Kelly, Gustavo," Logan said getting their attention. The two turned around to look at Logan shocked to see him. He was sure by now they knew what had happened or had some idea. He knew Kendall did not like broadcasting their lives especially now, but he also knew Carlos had a big mouth. They had to know some details by this point.

"Logan what are you doing here?" Kelly yelled over the music.

"I need to get on stage," Logan hollered.

"He has to apologize to Kendall," Katie said joining him. Logan looked down at her and smiled. He was never so glad to see her. She was right he did need to apologize to Kendall.

Kelly called a crewmember over to them and he started setting Logan up with everything he needed to go out. Logan was so nervous, what it Kendall was mad at him. He did not know if this would work. All he knew was he needed Kendall as more than a friend. He wished he could take the last few hours back and forget they ever happened. He hoped Kendall would feel the same as he did.

Logan looked to the guys on stage as they started on the chorus of the song. He needed to get out there.

"Ok Logan, James is taking you part on this song," Kelly said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Logan said quickly. He was going to surprise the guys by taking his part back. He had quickly formed a plan as he watched the guys from the sidelines.

"Well get out there," Kelly said giving him a shove.

"Not yet," he said. He had to time this just right if he wanted to get Kendall's attention. Carlos took his verse.

Logan was all set to go out, but he had to wait for the right moment to do this. He wanted to surprise everyone. He did not want to join randomly. He wanted to make himself noticed not only by the audience, but by Kendall. That was what he cared about. He wanted Kendall's eyes on him. The guys started on the chorus

Logan stepped out on to the stage and watched the guys as they danced and took a deep breath before he stepped out of the shadows. None of them noticed him at all.

James opened his mouth to take Logan's part, but was cut off by someone else. Logan. He turned around as Logan walked past him and straight to Kendall who was staring at him. Logan locked eyes with Kendall as he sang.

Logan stopped in front of Kendall and looked him in the eyes. He was trying to keep his face neutral. He turned and faced the audience as they continued singing.

Logan joined the guys with the dance, but couldn't help glance at Kendall who kept glancing at him as well. They locked eyes for a few seconds. The song ended.

The music stopped and Kendall looked at Logan. Logan turned back to Kendall and smiled. Kendall smiled in return.

"Kendall you're impossible to forget," he said softly as he cover his microphone. He threw his arms around the stunned blonde and kissed him hard on the lips. "I am so sorry please take me back," he said. He kissed Kendall again and the crowd went wild.

"Of course," Kendall said. The crowd was still cheering the two on. "Our next song is Nothing Even Matters," Kendall said. Logan nodded and let go of Kendall, as much as he didn't want to. Kendall signaled the band to start and they did.

Throughout the next song Logan couldn't help but stare at the Blonde. This song just fit exactly how he felt towards Kendall. It just fit them so perfectly at the moment. It spoke true to how he felt and how he didn't care anymore what other people thought. He was just glad Kendall was all his again. He was just so glad Kendall had taken him back. He knew he was lucky too, if had been anyone else they probably wouldn't have forgiven him. Kendall was special, and he realized that now. Kendall really was one of a kind and Logan was never going to let him go again. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. Kendall was his and he wasn't going to let go and he wanted to let Kendall know that somehow.

They sang their next three songs without a hitch. Logan and Kendall couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Logan wanted nothing more than to grab the blonde and kiss him but he knew twice was enough. He didn't want people thinking he couldn't keep his hands off the blonde. Kendall introduced the band everyone was here to see before they left the stage and Panic! at the Disco took the stage. Kendall saw Katie, Camille, and Mrs. Knight standing with Gustavo and Kelly waiting to congratulate them. Kendall grabbed Logan and pulled him off to the side and kissed him again, this one was sweeter and gentler than the one they shared on stage.

"Kenny I am so, so, so sorry," Logan said in between small kisses. Kendall grinned and pulled Logan closer as they hurriedly kissed.

"It's ok Logie, you were scared I get it and I forgive you," Kendall said softly. Logan smiled and allowed Kendall to just hold him and kiss him. Logan moaned and moved his lips with Kendall's as their kisses quickly became heated. Logan tangled his fingers into Kendall's hair and pulled him close. Kendall moaned and thrust his tongue into Logan's waiting mouth. The two fought for dominance and pressed their bodies together.

"Guys," James said interrupting them.

"Sorry," Logan mumbled breaking the kiss quickly. When he and Kendall kissed things tended to disappear and he seemed forget others were around. He tended to just focus on the blonde. He didn't care about anyone really, when he was with Kendall.

"Anyways like I was saying," Gustavo said clearing his throat, "dogs you were great," he said.

"Thanks Gustavo that means a lot coming from you," Kendall said. He knew that really meant a lot coming from Gustavo. Gustavo may have warmed up to the boys by this point, but he hardly ever praised them.

"You guys are lucky I even made it," Logan said quickly.

"Yeah," Katie and Camille said nodding their heads in agreement.

"A security guard almost did let Logan past," Mrs. Knight said.

"What?" Kendall asked shocked looking at Logan. Logan nodded and stepped closer to Kendall. Kendall got the hint and placed his arms around Logan.

"Yeah, he kept telling me the band had already arrived and started," Logan said, "he wanted me to prove who I was, but it was just my luck I didn't have my wallet," he said.

"Luckily he had me," Camille said proudly.

"Yeah if you and Mrs. Knight hadn't distracted the guard I never would've gotten here in time," Logan said looking up at Kendall. He was so glad he had thought to ask Camille to come along. She had really pulled through for him.

"So you two are together again?" Katie asked.

"Yes," Kendall and Logan said together. They looked at one another and smiled. Logan knew they could survive anything now. This had made them stronger somehow. Sure, they would fight, but hopefully they would be able to handle it.

The four guys headed out to the limo waiting for them, while Mrs. Knight, Katie, and Camille went to the car. Once in the Limo Logan was at Kendall's side. He did not want to leave his side ever again. Logan grabbed Kendall's face and brought their lips together in sweet kiss.

Carlos and James were talking to Kelly and Gustavo so they paid no mind to the couple beside them. They would let them do as they please. They needed this right now.

Kendall grinned, pulled Logan closer, and deepened the kiss. Logan moved so he was straddling Kendall's lap and continued to kiss the blonde. He parted his lips when Kendall's tongue darted out to trace the seam of his lips. Logan moaned softly and moved him and Kendall so they were lying on the seat with him on top. The others still ignored them, but it was getting harder. Logan shifted his leg on the seat but slipped and fell to the floor of the limo with an unceremonious thud.

"Are you ok?" Everyone asked. Logan laid there for a moment before he broke out laughing. Kendall held his hand out to Logan and helped him back onto the seat beside him. Logan cuddled into Kendall's side as the blonde put an arm around him. This night had gone from bad to good in no time. Maybe things weren't so bad after all.

**So yeah there you go. I couldn't keep them apart. There will be more drama coming up soon though. I hope you are all enjoying this. I will try to update more regularly. So yeah review and make me smile. **

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	7. Chapter 7: A Close Percision

**I would like to thank,**_ lilygirl42001, nigelbtrlover24, kat4543, KEALY KAMES, BreakFree, I Love KL, and rainy dayz and silver dreams _**for you lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 7: A Close Percision **

Logan helped Kendall out of the limo as they said goodbyes to Kelly and Gustavo. James and Carlos got out after them. The four turned and turned and slowly made their way into the lobby. It was empty as was per Bitters rules. They were glad no one was waiting for them. It was only afterward had they learned the concert was televised that the whole nation had seen Logan kiss Kendall.

Logan had not thought about it when he did it. He just knew he wanted to Kendall to take him back and show him he was serious. The only way at the time he thought was kissing the blonde. Sure he had kissed Kendall before in front of the paparazzi, but that was to prove they were dating and shut them up for a while and it worked for the first few day they were left alone. After that people never left them alone once they tried to go out to the movies with James and Carlos. That was what started everything, but that was all in the past now.

The four made their way to the elevator. Logan and Kendall were once again attached at the lips again as James and Carlos made their way down the hallway. Logan couldn't help it. He could not keep his hands to himself. James and Carlos were doing their best to ignore the two. James unlocked the door and the four headed inside. Kendall and Logan parted looking around it looked like Mrs. Knight and Katie weren't home yet.

"Mom?" Kendall called as he walked down the hall Logan in tow. He was hoping he wouldn't get answer. He did not want to explain to Mrs. Knight what he intended to do to Logan, if Logan would let him. He wanted the bookworm more than anything right now. He was ready for that next step if Logan was. He was sure they would've taken if they hadn't been interrupted the other night by his mom and Katie.

"Looks like we beat them," Logan said.

"That doesn't surprise me," James said as he tried and failed to stifle a yawn.

"Yeah we got out of there pretty quick and they probably had to wait for others to get out before they did," Carlos said nodding his head in agreement.

"I hope Camille doesn't get in too much trouble for coming with me with out telling her dad," Logan said.

"If she does you'll just have some ass kissing to do to get her to forgive you," Kendall said as he kissed the side of Logan's head. Logan grinned and turned his head and caught Kendall's lips in a kiss. Kendall placed his hands on Logan's waist and pulled the brunette closer. His hands moved to cup Logan's ass. Logan's gasped and Kendall thrust his tongue into Logan's parted lips earning a moan form the bookworm.

"Seriously you two?" James asked, "can't you keep you hands and tongues to yourselves for like five minutes," he asked causing the two to break apart and blush.

"Oh leave them alone they're trying to make up for their fight earlier," Carlos teased. Logan's face turned redder, if possible, and he hid his face in Kendall's shoulder.

"Whatever it's late and I am going to sleep," James said waving his hand at the others.

"Yeah me too," Carlos said.

"Don't stay up too late boys," James said as he walked down the hall and past Kendall and Logan to his and Carlos' room. Carlos followed him grinning at the shocked looks on Kendall and Logan's faces.

"Well, let's have some fun then," Logan said playfully as he pushed Kendall against their bedroom door and kissed him. Kendall grabbed the knob and opened the door causing them to stumble into their room. Logan kicked the door shut with his foot. Kendall pressed Logan against the door kissing him once more. Logan moaned into the kiss as Kendall's hands moved from his waist to his butt. Kendall took one of Logan's legs and wrapped it around his waist. Logan moaned and bucked his hips into Kendall's. Kendall moaned and pushed Logan harder against the door. Logan moaned and pushed his hips back into Kendall's. "Kenny," he gasped as Kendall's lips moved down to his neck. Kendall gently bit down and sucked on his pulse point marking Logan's pale skin.

"Logie," Kendall groaned huskily.

"Kendall," Logan said grabbing his hair and pulling his head back to look him in the eyes. "I don't want to have sex," he said, "not yet," he added to the worried look on Kendall's face.

"Ok," Kendall said moving to let go of Logan. Logan pulled Kendall back with his leg that was still around his waist.

"That doesn't mean we can't do other things," he said as he hand moved to the door knob and he locked it. "I'm just not ready to do that yet," he added.

"Ok I understand," Kendall said.

"I mean I want my first time to be special," Logan said, "I mean our," he said quickly trying to cover up his mistake. Kendall looked down at Logan.

"Logie are you a virgin?" Kendall asked. Logan blushed but nodded. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about," he said. "So, what kind of things?" Kendall asked a brow arched at the brunette trying to change the subject.

"Well for starters I could help you with this," Logan said moving his hand to cup the bulge in Kendall's jeans. Kendall groaned and his hips bucked involuntarily. Logan smirked and pressed his hand lightly against Kendall's hardening cock.

"Logie," Kendall moaned. Logan then started working on Kendall's belt. He dropped he belt to the floor and started on the button of his jeans. He popped the button and pulled the zipper down slowly brushing his hand against Kendall's cock causing Kendall to whine. "Logie please," he whined.

"Kenny," Logan whined back as he fell to his knees in front of the blonde. He pulled Kendall's jeans down and Kendall kicked them off. Logan looked at the tent in Kendall's boxers. He lean in and started to mouth Kendall's cock through his boxers. Kendall moaned and tried hard not to buck his hips forward.

"Logie enough teasing," Kendall said.

"But, it's so much fun," Logan said playfully. Kendall let out a small whine and Logan took pity on him. He pulled Kendall's boxers down and Kendall kicked them off and they joined his jeans across the room. Logan licked his lips and grabbed Kendall's cock and opened his mouth enough to take the head in. He suck lightly earning a loud moan from Kendall. "Kendall as sexy as that is you have to be quiet the guys in the next room maybe and your mom could be home by now," Logan said looking up at Kendall.

Kendall nodded as he looked down at Logan. Logan looked so hot on his knees. Logan grinned and took the tip of Kendall's cock in his mouth again and sucked for a bit earning small whimpers from Kendall. He opened his mouth further and took as much as he could of Kendall's thick cock into his mouth and started to bob his head. Kendall grabbed Logan's head and tangled his fingers into the brunette's hair. He fought the urge to just fuck the smaller male's face.

"Logie," he moaned, "mmm…oh god," he whimpered as he tried to keep quiet. Logan moaned around Kendall's cock sending shiver's up Kendall's spine. "Lo-Logie I'm gonna…ugh…come," he moaned. Logan stopped bobbing his head and sucked on the tip as his hand started stroking the blonde's cock.

Kendall came with a strangled moan. Logan quickly milked him for all his worth and swallowed every drop. He let go of the blonde's softening cock. He looked up at the blonde and smiled. He stood up and pressed his lips to Kendall's in a lazy kiss. They heard the door open and Katie and Mrs. Knight came in.

"Get some boxers on and get in bed," Logan hissed and he quickly unlocked the door and stripped down to his boxers his cock still painfully hard as Kendall put some boxers on. Logan quickly climbed into his bed and lay on his stomach. There was a soft knock on their door.

"Yeah," Kendall called softly as he settled himself in his bed. The door opened and Mrs. Knight stuck her head in. She looked at Kendall.

"Just checking on you guys making sure you made it home safe," she said.

"Logie's asleep," Kendall said pressing a finger to his lips and pointing to the brunette who was still laying on his stomach and his breathing deep as if he were sleeping. Mrs. Knight nodded and closed the door.

Logan sat up and listened for her bedroom door to close. He sighed once he heard it shut. He looked over at Kendall who was looking at him smirking. He then realized how hard he still was. "That was close huh?" he asked.

"Would you like some help?" Kendall asked. He stood up and locked the door once more and moved over to Logan's bed. He sat down next to the brunette and cupped his cock through his boxers earning a gasp from the brunette. He palmed Logan through his boxers for a moment.

"Don't tease me," Logan said as he grabbed the blonde's face and brought him in for a kiss. Kendall only chuckled. He was in charge now. He pushed Logan so he was laying on his bed and slowly pulled his boxers down, his eyes taking in the sight that was Logan. He grabbed Logan's cock and stroked it a few times. He kissed Logan on the lips once more before slowly moving down to his neck as he started stroking the brunette again. Logan slapped a hand over his mouth as he moaned. Kendall continued his trail down Logan's body and stopped at his nipples. He gave one a pinch with his free hand and took the other in his mouth. Logan arched his back off the bed and moaned into his hand muffling it somewhat.

"Logie you have to be quiet unless you want to get caught," Kendall said. Logan nodded and bit his lip as Kendall continued downwards. He stopped at Logan's hips. He licked a trail to Logan's cock and stopped short of what Logan wanted him to do. He then moved to the other side and did the same, only this time he continued. He licked Logan's cock from base to tip. Logan's hips jerked up towards Kendall's mouth. Kendall grinned and took the smart boy's cock in him mouth and sucked harshly. Logan's hips jerked. Kendall set a fast pace trying to get the smart boy off. Logan moaned lightly and threaded his fingers into Kendall's hair.

"Kenny, oh god," Logan said his head thrashing from side to side. "Fuck," he cursed. The pleasure coursing through his body was too much for him. Kendall was shocked that Logan had swore. Logan never swore. "I-I-I'm gonna come," Logan moaned. He came seconds later filling the blonde's mouth with his seed. Logan's back arched off the bed as he shot ribbon after ribbon into the blonde's mouth. He fell back onto the bed and Kendall pulled off his with a small pop. He climbed up the bed and captured Logan's lips in a kiss.

Kendall helped Logan get his boxers back up and got off the bed and unlocked the door once more. He walked over to his bed.

"Kenny," Logan said softly.

"Yeah Logie," Kendall said looking at the blonde.

"You can sleep with me if you want," Logan said moving over to make room for the blonde. Kendall smiled and grabbed his pillow from his bed and walked over to Logan's bed. He set his pillow down and laid down next to the brunette and pulled him close. Logan smiled and rested his head on Kendall's chest.

-The Ballad of Mona Lisa-

Kendall woke to someone knocking on the door. He groaned and rolled over only to stop once he realized he was still holding Logan. He smiled as he thought about last night. It wasn't sex, but it was close. It was as close as they were going to get for now, he just hoped they hadn't been too loud. He didn't mind that Logan wanted to wait. It was kind of sweet really.

"Boys you have school," Mrs. Knight called through the door. She knocked once again before walking away to get the others up as well.

"We start back today don't we?" Logan mumbled.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"That was the best two weeks off from school excluding yesterday," Logan said, "at least we're in the same class," he added grinning.

"Hell yeah," Kendall said. He pulled Logan closer and kissed the top of his head. Logan laughed at Kendall's excitement. He found it adorable. It was like he had fallen for the blonde all over again. All it took was one fight and he was seeing Kendall in a new light. He would never take the small things the blonde did lightly. He would cherish every moment with him.

Mrs. Knight knocked on the door again, "Kendall, Logan last warning it is time to get up," she said sounding annoyed.

"We're up," Kendall called. Logan got out of bed and walked over to his dresser and started looking for clean clothes. He grabbed a button up shirt and a black cardigan and some jeans and fresh boxers and headed to the bathroom only to be stopped by Kendall. "You can change in front of me you know, I've pretty much seen all of you," he said grinning.

"I know," Logan said his cheeks turning red.

"Logie you are great," Kendall said laughing at how innocent Logan was, "I mean even after last night you still act so innocent," he said. He grabbed Logan and pulled the brunette into his arms.

"Well maybe you can help me with that," Logan said winking at Kendall, "maybe you can take my innocence," he said looking Kendall directly in the eyes. He dropped his clothes and placed his hands on Kendall's shoulders. He stepped closer to the blonde and waited for him to make his next move.

"And then it's gone and that guy I was with last night is back," Kendall said playfully. He leaned in and kissed Logan. Logan placed his hands on the back of Kendall's neck and deepened the kiss. He parted his lips once Kendall's tongue traced his bottom lip.

"Boys I said last warning," Mrs. Knight said as she opened the door. Logan let go of Kendall and took a step back.

"We're up we're just getting ready," Logan said gathering his clothes as he ran into the bathroom.

"Yeah, we're getting ready," Kendall said as he walked over to his dresser and grabbed some clothes.

"Five minutes and no making out," Mrs. Knight said, "if you wanna eat before school I suggest you guys hurry," she said.

"Will do," Kendall said as she walked away. Kendall shut the door and changed into his clothes for the day. Logan walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. He smiled as he watched Kendall move about the room getting ready for the day. Kendall was really something and Logan was lucky to have him.

"Well if you're done watching me Logie should we go get breakfast?" Kendall asked.

"Go ahead I need to find my stuff," Logan said waving Kendall off.

"No you are eating," Kendall said knowing the first day of school Logan never ate. He was always trying to make sure he had everything. They had only been off for two weeks and Logan was gonna start this again.

"Kendall I will eat don't worry," Logan said, "I just need to find my math book," Logan said as he started going through his desk drawer. He had lost his book shortly after their break from school had started and had been using Kendall's for the time being, but he really needed to find it now.

"Fine, just don't take to long," Kendall said as he walked out of the room leaving Logan alone. He walked down the hall to the kitchen where Carlos was sitting with Katie eating already. James was in the living room using the mirror on the wall to work on his hair. Kendall rolled his eyes. "It's just school James," he said.

"I know but there's several new girls there," James said.

"So," Kendall said as he took a plate of food from Mrs. Knight and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well of course you don't care, you're gay and you have Logan to satisfy all your needs," James said turning to face Kendall.

"I'm bi as in I still think girls are attractive," Kendall said as Logan walked into the room. "But Logie is all I need," he said quickly.

"Just so you know Kendall I still find girls attractive too," Logan said, "and if Rachel McAdams ever asks me out you're on your own," he teased as he walked over to the blonde.

"I'm hurt," Kendall said playfully as he pulled Logan into his lap. "You don't mean that," he said.

"Oh don't I?" Logan asked.

"Maybe I can change your mind," Kendall said. Without warning he pulled Logan down into a lip lock. Kendall broke the kiss and looked up at Logan.

"What were we talking about?" Logan asked dazed slightly causing the others at the table to burst out laughing. Logan leaned in and kissed Kendall again.

"Boys no making out at the table," Mrs. Knight said as she set a plate down in front to the chair next to Kendall. Logan blushed and slid into the chair looking away form Kendall. He had forgotten they weren't exactly alone. That was just the affect the blonde had on him. Kendall laughed as he put his arms around Logan's shoulders.

-The Ballad of Mona Lisa-

Logan quickly wrote down whatever Ms. Collins said. He knew he would have to in order to help Kendall and James later. He knew neither of them were paying attention. Carlos was half paying attention, but at least he was paying attention. Kendall and James were another thing. Logan didn't mind though he was used to helping the guys get passing grades.

James was to busy flirting with the two new girls sitting next to him. He wasn't paying any attention to Ms. Collins. Logan shook his head it was ridiculous how James flirted with any new girl that came to the Palm Woods. He really wished James would pay attention in class so he wouldn't have to spend extra time tutoring him so he could pass so they could keep performing. James was a great friend, but he hated that all it took to distract him was boobs and long legs. He didn't mind helping James though. He had gotten used to it after years of doing it so James could continue to play hockey as well.

Kendall not paying attention was new. Logan felt bad because he knew he was distracting Kendall. He was the reason Kendall wasn't paying attention. He had known what would come from Kendall sitting beside him. Maybe he shouldn't sit so close to the blonde anymore. He knew Kendall wouldn't allow that though, and he didn't want that either. He wanted to be as close to Kendall as possible. He knew he wouldn't be able to deny Kendall. Damn Kendall and his irresistible charm.

Logan was never so glad when Ms. Collins dismissed them. Logan packed his things away and stood up only to bump into Kendall. Logan blushed as he looked around the room as people left. He knew most of them had seen the concert last night from the looks he got when he walked into the room. He had sat down and people stared at him and he was sure sooner or later someone would ask him about it if Kendall had not chose to walk in when he did.

"What?" he asked.

"Wanna go get a smoothie?" Kendall asked as he grabbed Logan's hand and led him from the room.

"Sure, but shouldn't we bring our bags up to the apartment first?" Logan asked as he slung his messenger bag over his shoulder.

"We'll get smoothies and then go up," Kendall said as he grabbed Logan's hand and led him from the lobby. Logan laughed and followed Kendall to the Palm Woods park. Kendall bought them smoothies. Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and led him over to one of the small tables set up in the park. Logan set his bag on the ground.

"This is nice," Logan said.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head in agreement.

"So did you get the assignment written down or were you too busy staring at me?" Logan asked as he took a sip of his smoothie.

"Was it that obvious?" Kendall asked his cheeks tinting a light pink.

"So obvious," Logan said laughing. He set his smoothie down and grabbed Kendall's hand across the table. "You have it bad," he said shaking his head slightly as he fought the urge to laugh.

"Well you do too," Kendall retorted, "I mean you noticed me staring at you," he said.

"That is because your eyes were on me almost all day," Logan said laughing again. Kendall was really too adorable sometimes. It was one of the many things he loved about Kendall. He did not have time to list everything he loved about the blonde, but the way he embarrassed easily and got lippy was one of them.

"Guys," James called as he walked across the lawn to them. "I just got a call from Gustavo he wants us to come in," he said.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Dunno said he's got us another gig soon and wants to run some songs," James said.

"Fine," Logan said letting go of Kendall's hand and grabbing his bag as he stood up. Kendall did the same and they followed James through the park and to their car, where Carlos was already waiting for them. "Some anniversary this is turning out to be," Logan muttered.

"Oh yeah you've been together for a month now haven't you?" James asked.

"Yep," Kendall said as he placed his arm around Logan's shoulders.

"And it looks like the only thing we're gonna do is get smoothies and sit together alone for less than five minutes," Logan said bitterly. He followed James through the park his mood going sour until Kendall let his arm fall from his shoulder to grab his hand and squeezed it lightly. Logan looked over at Kendall and smiled. Maybe that was going to be the only alone time they got for now, but later they would get some more alone time, hopefully.

Logan and Kendall both got in back. Logan set his bag on the floor and rested against Kendall's side. The ride to Rocque Records was spent in silence. Logan sighed as Kendall placed his arm around Logan and kissed the side of his head. Logan smiled and looked up at Kendall. He leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips as the car stopped.

The four boys got out and made their way up to the lobby outside Gustavo's office where said man and Kelly were waiting for them. Logan knew they weren't going to be taking it easy just from the look on Gustavo's face.

"Dogs," Gustavo said, "last night was great and another band wants you to open for them when they come to L.A. on their tour stop," he said.

"That's great," Kendall said excitedly.

"Yes, apparently the stunt you pulled," Kelly said looking to Logan, "caught their eye," she said.

"They loved your music and they want to give you a full set," Gustavo said.

"Who is it?" James asked eagerly.

"TBA and The Savages," Gustavo said.

"I've heard of them," James said, "They're new," he added.

"Yes and they think if they can get you to open for them they can get a bigger fan base," Kelly said.

"I have no idea who they are I'd have to hear their music first," Kendall said.

"Yeah are they any good?" Logan asked looking at Gustavo.

"They are great, but they aren't that well known yet," Kelly said before Gustavo could open his mouth. "They need a break and they're asking for your help," she said.

"I still wanna hear their music," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Carlos said.

"I've heard some of their music and they're ok I wouldn't mind opening for them," James said.

"The booth now," Gustavo said. The four boys groaned and did as they were told. They walked to the sound booth. Kendall was first and Logan stood next to him and Carlos stood next to him and James took up the rear. Gustavo then played the two bands music for them. The music was almost all fast rock songs but the guys loved it.

"They are good," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Carlos said nodding his head in agreement. Logan nodded too.

"Great, now we need to work on some things," Gustavo said, "I wanna run a few songs, Some didn't work last night, but that was because someone decided to show up last minute," he said looking at Logan.

"I'm sorry, but I was upset and at the time I just felt like I was going to throw up," Logan said, "and at least I did show up, I could've waited until Kendall got home to apologize," he said.

"Anyway I wanna run a few songs then we'll work individually for a bit," Gustavo said ignoring Logan's comment. Kendall was staring to rub off on him. He was starting to get lippy like Kendall. "Ok boyfriend from the top," he said.

Kendall smirked and as the first verse started. He placed his arm around Logan as he sang pulling the blushing brunette closer to himself. A couple of songs later it became obvious that Kendall and Logan probably shouldn't stand next to each other. They were both missing their cues and couldn't help but form some kind of contact between them no matter how small. Gustavo was starting to get annoyed with the two. By the time they started on worldwide Logan was distracted big time and nearly missed his cue for the thousandth time.

"Stop, Logan you're flat and late again," Gustavo growled.

"No I was right on time," Logan said not denying the fact that he was flat. He knew his pitch had been a little under what he normally did, but that was Kendall's fault though. Kendall was a big distraction.

"James switch places with Logan," Kelly said into the intercom. Logan opened his mouth to argue but stopped at the glare Gustavo was sending him. Logan reluctantly switched places with James. He knew it was only so he could focus better on the song. He hated that he couldn't be next to Kendall. It felt weird not being next to Kendall. Logan found it a little easier to focus, but it was odd not being in between Kendall and Carlos like usual. It was really throwing him off. Gustavo gave up and decided to start the individual work.

Kendall was first while the other three sat on the couch behind Kelly and Gustavo. Kendall sang while the guys goofed off. Soon his turn was over and it was James' turn. Kendall walked out of the booth and was at Logan's side in seconds. Logan smiled and sat in Kendall's lap as he and Carlos talked. Soon enough James was done and Carlos was next. Logan shifted in Kendall's lap and laid his head on his shoulder as James and Kendall talked. Logan was slowly drifting to sleep when Kendall shook him slightly.

"You can't sleep," he said softly.

"I'm not sleeping," Logan mumbled.

"What ever you say Logie," Kendall said he pressed a kiss to the side of Logan's head. Logan turned his head to look at Kendall. He leaned up and kissed the blonde softly on the lips.

"Logan you're next," Gustavo said. Logan groaned and stood up. Carlos left the sound booth and Logan took his place. He started singing whatever Gustavo told him to. He noticed Kendall and the guys talking to Kelly. He watched them leave and got distracted.

"Where are they going," Logan asked.

"James has a date tonight and Carlos has other plans tonight and Kendall is bringing them home and will come back to get you," Kelly said through the intercom. Logan nodded and got back to work. He was trying hard to focus on the music. He did not want Gustavo yelling at him, but he couldn't help but wonder what his friends were up to. Kendall got back just in time for Gustavo to dismiss him. Logan was out of the booth in second and he grabbed Kendall's hand and led him from the room.

"Thank you," Logan said, "Gustavo was getting mad," he added.

"Well it's a good thing I arrived when I did then," Kendall said. He led Logan out to the car. They rode home in a comfortable silence. Logan got out of the car and followed Kendall through the parking lot only to noticed they were being followed.

"Kendall, someone's following us," he said quietly as he caught up with Kendall so tey were side by side.

"Just ignore them," Kendall said as they entered the lobby. Logan just grabbed Kendall's hand. People stared at them as they walked through the lobby, but they were used to it.

"Kendall, Logan," Guitar dude said as he walked up to the two.

"Hey," Logan said.

"I'm throwing a bonfire party at the beach tomorrow and James and Carlos said they'd be there," he said.

"Sounds like fn we'll be there," Logan said smiling.

"Great," Guitar dude said before he turned and walked away. Logan looked at Kendall before pulling him along towards the elevator.

"Not everyone hates us," Logan said, "they just don't know how to approach us now that we're a couple," he said.

"I know," Kendall said. Once the elevator doors slid open again Kendall led Logan down the hallway to the apartment. Logan giggled at Kendall's actions but stopped once he saw the inside of the apartment.

The apartment was dark except for the twinkle light hanging from the ceiling and counter and strategically placed candles. The table was set for a dinner for two. Everything looked beautiful. Logan looked up at Kendall who only smiled.

"You did this?" he asked.

"The guys and my mom and Katie helped," Kendall said, "After you and Katie left this morning I told them I wanted to do something special for you and we did this while you were working with Gustavo," he said.

"Oh, Kendall," Logan said.

"I got take out from your favorite Italian restaurant," Kendall said pointing to the table, "And James and Carlos are treating my mom and Katie to a night on the town and they won't be back until after ten," he said.

"Wow," Logan said as he walked into the apartment. It was all over the top, but he loved it. "You did this all for me?" he asked.

"I would do anything for you Logan," Kendall said. He grabbed the brunette's hand again and led him over to the table.

**So yeah there you go. I hope you are all enjoying this. I will try to update more regularly. So yeah review and make me smile. **

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	8. Chapter 8: Give Me a Sign

**I would like to thank,**_ nigelbtrlover24, kat4543, BigTimeBabyGator, BreakFree, and rainy dayz and silver dreams _**for you lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 8: Give Me a Sign**

The apartment was dark except for the twinkle lights hanging from the ceiling and counter and strategically placed candles. The table was set for a dinner for two. Everything looked beautiful. Logan looked up at Kendall who only smiled.

"You did this?" Logan asked shocked.

"The guys and my mom and Katie helped," Kendall said, "After you and Katie left this morning I told them I wanted to do something special for you and we did this while you were working with Gustavo," he said.

"Oh, Kendall," Logan said.

"I got take out from your favorite Italian restaurant," Kendall said pointing to the table, "And James and Carlos are treating my mom and Katie to a night on the town and they won't be back until after ten," he said.

"Wow," Logan said as he walked into the apartment. It was all over the top, but he loved it. "You did this all for me?" he asked.

"I would do anything for you Logan," Kendall said. He grabbed the brunette's hand again and led him over to the table. Logan allowed Kendall to pull his chair out for him and help him scoot in as well. Logan smiled as Kendall walked over to the stove and grabbed the two prepared plates and set one in front of Logan. There was a big slice of lasagna and small salad and a bread stick. Kendall had the same thing. Logan smiled Kendall really knew him too well.

This was all just to perfect. Logan still could not believe Kendall had planned all this with the guys. He had thought they weren't going to do anything special tonight maybe just watch a movie or something. He had not expected this at all. He had never even considered a night in with out the others around an option. He knew Mrs. Knight did not want them alone for fear of them having sex. She had been watching the two almost constantly since they had started dating. Logan was glad Kendall had talked her and the others into going out.

Then again, it was their one-month anniversary; it was a somewhat special night. He could hardly believe it had only been a month since he and Kendall first kissed and decided to start dating. They had made it official that night with a heated make out session after Kendall returned that night.

"This is amazing," Logan said as he took a bite of his food. He watched Kendall for a moment.

"I know and it took some convincing for them to do the take out, but it was worth it," Kendall said smiling at Logan.

The two made small talk as they ate. They talked about nothing and everything and laughed and teased one another. They just had fun and enjoyed being in one another's presence. That was all they really needed each other. That was enough for them. It was just too perfect.

Logan liked this. It was like their first official dinner date all over again, only this time there was no one being nosy at the window watching their every move. They actually had privacy and Logan was loving every single second of it. They finished and Kendall moved to the refrigerator and grabbed two plates that had slices of pie on them.

"Pie?" Logan asked as Kendall set the plate before him.

"Yeah, lemon mango with whipped cream for you and I have key lime," Kendall said as he sat down across from Logan again. Kendall watched him for a moment before starting on his own pie.

"Kenny this really is perfect," Logan said as he took a bite of his pie. "This pie is delicious," he added with a groan of pleasure. "Here try a bite," he said offering the blonde a bite. Kendall smiled and took the bite offered to him.

"It is delicious but no where near as good as you are," Kendall said grinning. Logan blushed and looked down at his pie. They finished eating in a comfortable silence. Logan loved talking to Kendall, but the silence was good too. They didn't need to say anything just being together was enough for them. Logan was ok with that. He didn't need fancy things, all he needed was Kendall and he would be happy. He knew Kendall felt the same way he did.

Once they finished Kendall cleared the table and led Logan out to the living room blowing out the candles on the counter as he did so. Kendall sat down on the couch and pulled Logan down into his lap. Kendall grabbed the TV remote and turned it on and then grabbed the DVD player remote and turned that on as well.

"What are we watching?" Logan asked as he settled into Kendall's lap. He found himself sitting more and more in the blonde's lap. He didn't mind Kendall's lap was a comfy place to sit, but he would have to talk to the blonde about their public displays of affection. He knew they made some people uncomfortable, and he did not want that. He wanted people to accept them and be comfortable around them. They had to stop being so couplely in front of people. He didn't mind it, but he wanted people to be comfortable around them.

"Attack of the Goo Zombies," Kendall said shrugging.

"The first scary movie you ever got to watch only for it to not be scary at all," Logan said laughing at Kendall's choice in movie. "It's more funny that anything," he said. Kendall nodded and placed his arms around Logan in a loose hug. Logan snuggled further into Kendall's arms. He loved when Kendall held him. It made him just feel safe.

Logan thought about the first time they had watched this movie. It had been when they were thirteen. Kendall, James, and Carlos had been talking about horror movies and Logan let it slip that he hadn't seen any. Therefore, Kendall raided his movie collection and produced one that wasn't even scary. He wanted to ease Logan into horror movies at the time. Now that was almost the only thing Kendall watched making it the only thing Logan really watched.

Halfway through the movie Logan shifted so he was straddling Kendall's lap. Before Kendall could open his mouth to protest Logan smashed his lips onto Kendall's. Kendall groaned and quickly moved his lips with Logan's. Logan ran his tongue along Kendall's lips begging for entrance. Kendall parted his lips and the battle for dominance began. Logan rolled his hips down into Kendall's. Kendall gasped and Logan thrust his tongue forward exploring Kendall's mouth. Kendall decided to let Logan dominate for a while. This was a nice change of pace from their usual make out sessions. Kendall didn't mind letting Logan dominate once in a while, just as long as Logan knew he was in charge.

Soon Logan was lying under Kendall panting as Kendall attacked his neck with kisses. The movie had long since been forgotten. Logan moaned as Kendall's hands wandered over his body. Kendall's hands moved to Logan's waist and ghosted over the growing bulge on his jeans. Logan gasped as his hips bucked up looking for any kind of friction. Kendall started to palm the brunette's growing erection. Logan whined when Kendall moved his hand up to his stomach.

"Kendall," Logan gasped. Kendall pulled back and looked Logan in the eyes. "What time is it?" he asked. Kendall looked at the clock on the TV and saw it was almost nine. They still had an hour left to fool around and have a little fun before the others got back.

"It's almost nine we still have at least another hour before the others get back," Kendall said as he leaned down and started sucking on Logan's neck again. Logan let another delicious moan and arched into Kendall.

"Let's go to our room then," Logan panted as he clutched at Kendall's head.

"Fine," Kendall said against Logan's neck. He stood up and pulled Logan to his feet forgetting about the movie. He led Logan down the small hall to their room and opened their bedroom door. Kendall stopped and looked at their room. There were twinkle light around the room and more candles. Their beds had pushed together to form one big bed and on the bedside table was a box of condoms and a tube of lube.

"Kendall," Logan said shocked.

"I told them not to do this," Kendall said blushing.

"It's beautiful," Logan said looking at it. He knew Kendall had to have mentioned it to the guys if they had done it.

"Logie I told the guys not to do this," Kendall said turning around to look at Logan.

"Let's do it," Logan said.

"Huh?" Kendall asked confused. Did he mean what he thought he meant?

"Why let this go to waste?" Logan asked looking up at Kendall. "I told you I wanted it to be special and it doesn't get any better than this," he said gesturing to the twinkle lights and candles around the room. He thought this was just perfect. Kendall looked at Logan looking for any signs of doubt. He saw none. All he saw was love and trust.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," Logan said, "I mean there is no one I'd rather have my first time be with, than you," Logan said. He turned to Kendall and closed the gap between them with a passionate kiss that expressed what words could not. Logan pushed Kendall into the room, shut it behind him, and locked the door.

"As long as you're sure," Kendall said as Logan started kissing down his neck.

"I'm sure, are you?" Logan asked as he wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck. He brought Kendall's lips to his in another passionate kiss. Kendall moaned and pushed Logan against the door behind him never once breaking the kiss. The kiss quickly turned heated. Logan moaned and arched his back slightly into Kendall. He thrust his hips into Kendall's earning a moan from the blonde.

"I'm sure, but we can stop when ever you want," Kendall said against Logan's lips.

"Then let's do it," Logan said. He pressed his lips to Kendall's again and let his hands wander over Kendall's back and come to rest at the hem of his shirt. Kendall lifted his arms and Logan got the hint and took the offending piece of clothing off. He pushed Kendall back until his legs hit the bed that had been his. Kendall quickly switched their positions and pushed Logan down on to the bed. Kendall stood there for a moment looking at Logan. He then crawled on top of the brunette and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Logan, I'm not gonna lie I've never done it with a guy," Kendall said.

"I know and neither have I," Logan said, "you're the first person to go past first base with me," he said his cheeks flushing red. "Now quit distracting me and get to work," he said.

"This is gonna take some work?" Kendall asked playfully. "I don't wanna do it now," he said falling beside Logan.

"Yes you are," Logan said. He moved and straddled Kendall's hips. He leaned down and captured his lips with his once more. Logan quickly got to work on Kendall's jeans. With little effort, they were on the floor in a heap. Logan then unbuttoned his own jeans and managed to get them off. Kendall sat up resting on his elbow and using his other hand to bring Logan down for another kiss. Kendall took advantage of the distracted brunette and flipped them over. Kendall started kissing down Logan's jaw and to his neck. He stopped on his pulse point and bit down hard.

Logan gasped at the sensation and moaned. He had never thought he would be into biting, that is until now. There were a lot of things he never considered until now. Kendall was changing his outlook on things. Logan was brought out of his thoughts when Kendall started to palm his erection through his boxers earning him a whimper from the brunette.

"Tell me Logie what do you want?" Kendall asked looking down at the brunette.

"You," Logan moaned, "I want you," he said.

"What do you want me to do?" Kendall purred seductively in his ear. Logan moaned and bucked his hand into Kendall's hand again.

"Fuck me," Logan whimpered. Kendall's hands moved over Logan's stomach and he grinned as the muscles tensed under his touch.

"In a bit," Kendall replied, "this is too much fun," he said. He ran his hands up Logan's sides and grinned as the genius arched his back and whined.

"Kenny," Logan whined.

"Be patient," Kendall said as he pressed his lips against Logan's neck. Logan whined and thrust his hips into Kendall's. Kendall moaned at the sudden contact. Kendall couldn't take it much longer. He finally ridded Logan and himself of their boxers. Kendall leaned in and kissed Logan again and moaned when their erections slid together. Kendall slowly kissed his way down Logan's neck to his chest. Hs stopped at the brunette's nipples and gave them attention. Logan moaned and arched his back.

"Kenny," he moaned.

"We'll get there," Kendall said. He continued his path south to Logan's erection. He took the tip in his mouth and sucked. Logan moaned and his hip bucked. Kendall grinned and took more of Logan into his mouth. He then started bobbing his head quickly. Logan moaned and fought the urge to thrust into Kendall's mouth. Logan's moans grew louder as he neared his orgasm.

"Kenny, I'm close," Logan moaned. Kendall only bobbed his head faster. Logan moaned and arched his back almost completely off the bed. He came with a cry of Kendall's name. Kendall milked Logan for all his worth. He pulled off the brunette with a small erotic pop. "Kenny," Logan whined.

"Yes Logie?" Kendall asked.

"Kenny," Logan whined again. Logan reached over, grabbed the lube on the bedside table, and handed it to Kendall. "Get to it," he said.

"Demanding much?" Kendall teased as he opened the lube. He poured some on to his fingers. He looked down at Logan. Logan spread his legs for Kendall and looked up at him with the puppy dog eyes Katie had taught him to use. It worked on Kendall every time. Kendall leaned forward and pressed his lips to Logan's. He trailed his fingers down Logan's side and to his waiting hole. Kendall slowly pushed one finger in. Logan hissed as the intrusion. Kendall rubbed soothing circles on Logan's stomach trying to calm him.

"Keep going," Logan hissed. Kendall moved his finger in and out a few times. He added another finger once he felt Logan relax around him. Logan moaned as Kendall's fingers brushed over his prostate. "There," Logan moaned, "Do that again," he said thrusting his hips down onto Kendall's fingers. Kendall decided Logan was prepared enough and withdrew his fingers earning a whimper of loss form Logan.

"Don't worry Logie we're not done yet," Kendall said as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Logan's. He grabbed the lube, squirted some onto his hand, and slicked his cock.

"Hurry," Logan pleaded, "I need you now," he moaned. Kendall lined his cock up with Logan's entrance. Logan whined when Kendall didn't do anything. "Kenny please," he begged.

"This may hurt," Kendall said. Logan only nodded and wrapped a leg around d Kendall's waist trying to get him to move. Kendall slowly pushed in and Logan hissed in pain. Kendall stilled and looked at Logan. His eyes were clenched shut and he was fisting the sheets so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"Don't stop," he said. Kendall slowly pushed into until he was all the way in. He stilled once again to give Logan time to adjust.

Kendall started rubbing soothing circles on Logan's hip trying to get him to relax. After a couple minutes, Kendall finally felt Logan relax and move against him.

"M-move," Logan said. Kendall pulled out so only the tip was in before thrusting back in. Soon a pace was set and Logan was moaning as the lain faded to pleasure. Kendall soon switched the angle of his thrusts in search of Logan's prostate. Logan moaned. "There, do that again," he practically screamed. Kendall continued to hit Logan's prostate. As Logan's orgasm grew closer, his moans steadily grew louder as well. He then grabbed Logan's neglected cock and started stroking.

"God Logie," Kendall moaned as he pressed his face into Logan's neck. Logan placed his lips on Kendall's shoulder trying not to be too loud so the neighbors wouldn't hear.

"Kenny I'm close," Logan moaned into his shoulder.

"Let go," Kendall moaned, "come for me Logie," he said. Logan needed no further prompting. He let go and came covering Kendall's hand and his stomach in rope after rope of his seed. Seeing Logan come undone under him and the tightness clenching around his cock was too much for Kendall. He came filling Logan to the brim with come. Kendall slowly pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside Logan.

"Th-that was amazing," Logan said after a while. Kendall nodded his head in agreement. Kendall rolled on to his side and placed his arms around Logan. Logan smiled and placed his head on Kendall's chest and allowed sleep to over take him.

**So yeah there you go. I hope you are all enjoying this. I will try to update more regularly as I have this all written out, but I tend to forget with my other stories that I am writing as I go. Also I have a poll in profile so go check it out and yeah leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	9. Chapter 9: Another Dollar, Another Day

**I would like to thank,**_ kat4543, I Love KL, and lilygirl42001 _**for you lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 9: Another Dollar, Another Day**

Logan yawned as he woke up. He tired to sit up but a pair of arms around him prevented him from moving. Logan looked down at Kendall. He smiled as memories of last night flooded back to him.

"Morning Logiebear," Kendall said smiling.

"Morning my shining Knight," Logan said, his voice slightly horse. He smiled back at Kendall. He moved to sit up but a dull pain shot through his spine. He winced slightly. The pain he was in now was worth it.

"You ok?" Kendall asked worried.

"Just a little sore," Logan said his voice still a little horse, "and losing my voice," he added.

"I never would've pegged you as a screamer," Kendall teased. Logan hit Kendall's shoulder with a 'shut up' and he blushed as well. Logan wiggled out of Kendall's arms and instantly regretted it. Pain surged though his spine again.

"I am so glad we have the day off," Logan said trying to clear his throat and sound somewhat normal. Kendall laughed and nodded. There was no way Logan could go into work like this. Gustavo would be so mad if he heard Logan's voice right now.

A knock on their door scared them.

"Kendall, Logan, get up Gustavo wants us to come in and redo some of the recording for our new song," James called through the door. Logan groaned as Kendall laughed.

"We'll be out in a few," Kendall called. He slowly got out of bed and walked around to Logan's side of the bed and helped him up. "Go take a shower it will help with your back, and I'll see if we have any tea or lemons and maybe some honey," he said. Logan nodded and Kendall helped Logan to their bathroom and into the shower. He left Logan to shower and quickly dressed himself. He walked out to the kitchen.

"Where's Logan?" James asked.

"Taking a shower," Kendall said. He walked over to Mrs. Knight, "Mom I think Logan's coming down with something, his throat is bugging him do we have any tea?" he asked.

"Yeah," Mrs. Knight said, "I'll boil the water," she said. Kendall smiled and thanked her as he walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed an apple for himself. He sat down at the table. Mrs. Knight got the water ready.

"So how was your guys' date last night?" James asked curiously.

"It was great," Kendall said, "He loved everything and we watched a movie and then went to bed," he said shrugging. He looked over at his mom who was getting ready to leave.

"He liked the lights?" Carlos asked.

"He loved everything," Kendall said nodding.

"I have to go," Mrs. Knight said getting the three boys' attention, "I have a few errands to run and Kendall when the kettle starts to whistle take it off the heat and pour some water into a cup and put the tea bag in the cup," she said holding up a box for Kendall to see. Kendall nodded and stood to give her a kiss. She gave Carlos and James a hug and left. James and Carlos then turned to Kendall.

"What really happened last night?" James asked.

"I am not one to kiss and tell," Kendall said, "I'm also not one to have sex and shut up about it either," he added quickly smiling.

"So you two actually had sex then?" James asked.

"I told him we could wait and that we didn't have to," Kendall said, "but he told me he didn't want to let all the decorations you two morons put up to go to waste and one thing led to another," Kendall said.

"Yeah, and Kendall if you keep telling our friends about our sex life we won't have a sex life for you to talk about," Logan said as he walked out of their room buttoning his shirt up and a sweater draped over his arm as he worked. His voice was still a little horse. He walked down the hall to join his friends.

"Wow you've only done it once and he's already threatening you with sex," James said earning a glare from Logan.

"Logan what's wrong with you're voice?" Carlos asked.

"Sore throat," Logan said as the tea kettle on the stove started to whistle.

Kendall jumped up and removed it from the heat and poured some water into the cup set out. Logan grabbed the box of tea and looked at it. He grabbed a bag and set it in the water and moved to the refrigerator. He grabbed a small lemon and some honey. He cut the lemon and squeezed a small amount into his tea and squirted some honey in as well.

James and Carlos moved to the living room to watch some TV before they left. Logan tried to sit but it was too uncomfortable. He settled for leaning against the counter.

"Logan I am sorry," Kendall whispered in his ear as he grabbed the small boy and pulled him to himself. "I really didn't think Gustavo would change his mind," he said in a low voice.

"I know," Logan said, "but it's worth it," he said. Kendall smiled and leaned in and pressed his lips to Logan's. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Logan's. "Now drink your tea it should help." he said. Logan nodded but stole another kiss before moving to his tea.

-The Ballad of Mona Lisa-

"Dogs," Gustavo said once the four arrived at the studio. The four looked at him waiting for him to continue. "I was listening to the vocals I had you do yesterday and they weren't all that good and I need some redone," he said.

"Just tell us what to do," James said.

"In the booth we need to fix some harmonies," Gustavo said.

"Kay, let's go," Logan said his voice still a little scratchy. He froze and Gustavo looked at him weird.

"Logan what's wrong with your voice?" Kelly asked slowly.

"Nothing," Logan said his voice higher than normal. He squeaked. "Oh no, I'm losing my voice," he said worriedly.

"It's worse than it was earlier," James pointed out.

"Really I hadn't noticed," Logan snapped sarcastically. He turned to Kendall. "I think I'm coming down with something," he said.

"You probably over used your voice I mean Gustavo has been running us really hard," Kendall said looking up at their boss. "A few days off would probably do you good," he said. He turned to Gustavo and looked at him.

"I am not giving all you dogs off," Gustavo said.

"That's your call but sooner or later we'll all be like Logie here," Kendall said placing his arm around Logan's shoulder.

"Fine three days," Gustavo said looking at the four boys. "I want you all back here on Thursday," he said looking at them. They nodded and all but ran from the studio. Logan and Kendall were the first two outside.

"You were great," Kendall said looking at Logan.

"Thanks," Logan said his voice normal again.

"Your voice," Carlos said shocked. He and James looked at Logan shocked.

"Congratulations Kendall you've finally corrupted him," James said clapping the blone on the shoulder.

"When did you two have time to plan that," Carlos asked curiously.

"While you guys were watching TV," Logan said shrugging.

The ride back to the Palm Woods was a loud one filled with laughter and making plans for the next three days. They decided today was a beautiful day and head to the beach. They walked into the apartment and saw Katie sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I thought you were supposed to be working," Katie said her eyes never leaving the TV.

"Thanks to Logie we have the next here days off," Kendall said as he wrapped his arms around Logan's waist.

"Logan?" Katie asked finally turning to look at him. Kendall nodded. "You're finally rubbing off on him," she said.

"I know," Kendall said.

"We decided to go to the beach wanna come?" Logan asked as he stepped out of Kendall's arms and walked over to Katie. "I know this place where not many people go so we'll be mostly alone," he said turning to the guys. "No Paparazzi," he said.

"I'm in," Kendall said.

"Me too," Katie said jumping up.

"Us too," Carlos said.

"Alright let's get ready and we leave in an hour," Logan said as he started for his and Kendall's room. Kendall followed him. They both moved to their dressers and grabbed their swim things. Kendall walked over to their door and locked it.

"Logie," Kendall said walking over to the brunette.

"Yes Kenny," Logan said turning around. He saw Kendall was standing directly behind him. He let out a small unmanly squeak as Kendall took him in his arms. Kendall leaned in so his lips were close to Logan's ear.

"Have I ever told you how hot you are," Kendall asked his breath tickling Logan's ear. Logan shuddered at the sensation. "Watching you lie to Gustavo and Kelly was awesome and kind of a turn on," he said softly. He gently took Logan's ear lobe in his teeth and tugged on it. A small whimper escaped Logan's lips. Kendall moved to the flesh behind his ear and sucked lightly. Logan let out a small moan. "Did I find a sensitive spot?" Kendall asked playfully.

"We-we have to get ready," Logan said giving Kendall a soft shove. He was getting turned on by Kendall's actions. They could do that right now, they had ringer ready and James, Carlos, and Katie were in the apartment.

"We have an hour," Kendall said in a low husky voice. Logan groaned as the words went straight to his groin. Logan shook his head and tried again to push Kendall away.

"Kendall no," Logan said.

"Fine, then you have to take care of this on your own," Kendall said reaching down and squeezing Logan's semi hard cock. Logan moaned and bit his lip. He was getting more turned on by the second.

"Fine," Logan caved, "a quick blow and nothing else," he said dropping to his knees.

"I can live with that," Kendall said.

"Good because it's all your getting for awhile," Logan said.

-The Ballad of Mona Lisa-

Logan watched Kendall, Katie, James, and Carlos splash one another in the water. They spot they were at was hidden from the view of most people. They were alone for the most part. Logan laid back on the beach blanket and closed his eyes. A few minutes passed and he felt a shadow looming over him.

"Yes Kendall?" he asked. He didn't need to open his eyes to need to know it was Kendall.

"Why are you lying here alone?" Kendall asked.

"Because the water is cold," Logan said.

"Aw come on it's fun," Kendall said sitting down next to Logan. Logan finally opened his eyes and looked at Kendall. He was dripping wet. Logan mouth wet dry as he looked at Kendall. He tore his eyes away from Kendall and looked out at their friends.

"I'm still feeling a little sore," Logan admitted his cheeks flushing red.

"Oh," Kendall said. "I'm sorry," he said looking away from Logan.

"It's ok," Logan said sitting up. "I told you it was worth it. Last night was amazing," he said smiling at Kendall. Kendall returned his smile and pecked him on the lips before getting up and returning to the water. Logan laid back down. He was content to just lay there, while the other had fun.

"Logan come join us," Carlos called from the water.

"I'm fine over here," Logan called back.

"Quit being boring and get in the water," Katie yelled.

"I do not want to," Logan said. The four went back to splashing each other again. Logan relaxed once again. He felt a shadow come over him. Logan opened his eyes in time to see Carlos wring his shirt out over him getting him wet. Logan gasped shocked and looked up at Carlos.

"Just thought I'd bring the water to you," Carlos said laughing.

"You're dead," Logan said angrily. He sat up and Carlos took off running. Logan chased after him. Carlos ran into the water. Logan stopped once he realized what Carlos was doing. "I am not getting in the water," Logan said stubbornly.

"Yes you are," Kendall said from behind Logan. Logan jumped and turned around. He looked at Kendall. He hadn't noticed the blonde wasn't in the water.

"I've been ambushed," Logan said. Kendall picked Logan up and carried him into the water until they were waist deep with the others. "That was so unfair," Logan said after Kendall set him down. He turned around and splashed Kendall laughing at the shocked look on Kendall's face. Soon the five were splashing one another and having fun. A few hours later they decided to head home.

"We should have a movie night tonight," Carlos said as they walked up to their car.

"Yeah, we could rent a few movies and stay up all night," James said.

"Sounds like fun," Kendall said.

"As long as it's not only horror movies I'm in," Katie said, "I mean I love horror movies but they get old after awhile," Katie said.

"Katie and I will be in charge of getting movies," Logan said.

"We'll get snack," James said referring to himself, Kendall, and Carlos.

The five piled into the car and headed to a grocery store to get some snacks. Katie and Logan walked he few blocks to the video store. Katie ran ahead leaving Logan behind. Logan laughed at her eagerness. Katie reached the store well before Logan.

-The Ballad of Mona Lisa-

Kendall, James, and Carlos moved about getting snacks for their impromptu movie night. They had split up to get the things they wanted, but reunited to get a few more things. This was going to be a fun night. Kendall was excited about cuddling with his Logie. Kendall like just being with Logan. Anything they did together, was fine with him. He didn't mind cuddling, especially when it was with Logan. James and Carlos were just looking forward to staying up all night.

"I hope Katie at least doesn't pick any chick flicks," James said as he trailed behind Kendall and Carlos.

"Oh god I hope not," Kendall said, "She can convince Logan of anything," he said suddenly scared. Katie was mature for her age and liked a lot of things the guys liked, but she was still a girl. Katie would never admit it but she did love chick flicks and other girly things. That influence was because of Camille. Kendall was glad Camille and Katie got along. Camille, crazy as she was, was a good influence on Katie. Despite their age difference the two were good friends. Camille could help Katie with things the boys couldn't. Katie and Camille had a bond that Kendall and Katie didn't. Camille was the big sister Katie has never had.

"Katie has us all wrapped around her finger," Carlos said. The other two nodded in agreement. The finished their search for snacks and paid for their food. They walked back out to the car and drove to the video store and headed inside to see if Katie and Logan were done yet. They walked in and quickly found Katie browsing. They quickly joined her while she looked at some action movies.

"Hey Katie where's Logie," Kendall asked looking around. He did not see the short brunette around anywhere. He knew Logan was short, but he was still taller than the video stands.

"He was right behind me on he way here," Katie said looking around as well. She hadn't noticed he wasn't with her. The four split up and looked for Logan, but he wasn't in the store. Kendall was starting to get worried. He and James headed back out to the parking lot to look around. This was not like Logan at all. Kendall pulled his cell phone out and dialed Logan's number. He got excited when he heard the ring. He turned around and saw the car behind him. James pulled Logan's cell phone out of the car. Kendall hung up.

"Something's wrong I just know it," Kendall said looking at the phone in James' hand. He couldn't help but worry. This was not like Logan. He never left his cell phone, and he definitely did not just disappear.

"Kendall calm down," James said, "I'm sure he just got distracted and went into another store and his phone probably fell out of his pocket in the car," he said.

"Where would he go," Kendall asked looking around.

"This is not like Logan at all," James said. Kendall started down the street looking for any store that might of caught Logan's attention. Then they heard it. A scream. Kendall's heart started racing. He recognized that voice. He and James started running towards the screams.

**So yeah there you go. I hope you are all enjoying this. There are just two more chapters left after this. Also I have a poll in profile so go check it out and yeah leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	10. Chapter 10: Take a Moment to Assess

**I would like to thank,**_ Scarlett, WoNdY Alice, winterschild11, and lilygirl42001 _**for you lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 10: Take a Moment to Assess**

Logan walked to the video store while Katie was already there. He was thinking about what movie he wanted to get. He knew the guys wanted horror but he wanted something different, maybe like a comedy, or action movie. Logan was so absorbed in his thoughts he was caught completely off guard when someone grabbed him and pulled him into an alley. Logan struggled against his captor's hold.

"Not so tough without your boyfriend are you," a voice hissed in his ear. He threw Logan to the ground and kicked him. Logan didn't know what to do, he cried out, but he had noticed there was few people around. No one would hear him.

"Go ahead scream," The man above him said, "No one cares queer," he sneered. Logan pushed himself up and managed to get to him feet ignoring the pain in his stomach. The man punched him in the jaw. Logan stumbled backwards and hit the alley wall. Logan cried out again in pain.

"What do you want from me?" Logan asked. He pushed himself off the wall. The man pushed Logan back. He punched Logan in the stomach. Logan doubled over with a shout. The man kicked Logan again and Logan fell onto his side. The man walked over to Logan.

"It's people like you that make this world a bad place," The man said stepping on Logan's arm and putting pressure on it.

"Stop," Logan cried as the pain intensified with the more pressure that was added. He screamed after he heard a crack. The pain was unbearable. He screamed and prayed to god that someone would hear him.

"Alright queer since you like cock so much why don't you get on your knees," The man said. He forced Logan to his knees and pulled a gun out of his belt. "Bite me and I'll make you wish you were never born," he threatened. He opened his pants and pulled his cock out. Logan's screams got louder. He could not believe this was happening to him. He needed Kendall right now. He wished he and Katie had waited for Kendall and the guys.

Fear gripped Logan as he looked at this man. He continued to scream and yet no one came. He was terrified of what was about to happen. He had never thought this would happen. Sure someone had vandalized their car, but this was different. Logan wished someone would come. He did not want this to happen. Logan had heard of things like this happening, but like most people he never thought it would happen to him. He had never in a million years thought he would be in this position. Logan started to shake with fear as he realized this was really happening. He was scared of what this man was going to do.

The man shoved his cock into Logan's face and Logan turned his head. He was not going to do this. "Come on fag suck," the man said. He shoved his gun against Logan's head. Logan fought him off. He was not going to do this. Sure he was scared the man was going to shoot him, but he wasn't weak. He could fight.

-The Ballad of Mona Lisa-

Kendall's heart was racing as he and James ran down the street. He couldn't move fast enough. Logan was in danger, and he needed him. He looked in every alley as they passed them. His heart was beating loud in his ears. Finally they came across an alley where a man was trying to force Logan to suck his cock. Kendall's mind clouded with rage. He felt his heart break at the sight of Logan screaming and trying to fight off the man.

Kendall ran at the man and knocked him to the ground. His gun flew from his hand and he looked dazed. Kendall's rage took over him and he started to beat the guy. He punched him as hard as he could in the face. He hit him until he lost consciousness. He lifted his fist to hit him again.

"Kendall," Logan yelled. Kendall turned and fell to his knees. His rage disappeared as he looked at Logan. Logan looked so scared. He moved so he was in front of Logan. Logan pressed himself into Kendall and fisted his shirt with his good arm and sobbed.

"I was so scared," Logan sobbed. He shook as he sobbed. He couldn't control it.

"I know it's ok now," Kendall said tears welling in his eyes, "James," he called out to the pretty boy who was frozen in shock. James shook his head and quickly moved over to them.

"Logan are you ok?" James asked.

"My arm," Logan said as he sobbed into Kendall's shirt. "He-he br-broke it," he sobbed.

"James go get Katie and Carlos and call an ambulance and the police," Kendall said as he held onto Logan. James nodded and ran from the alley. Kendall held onto Logan and allowed him to cry. He had been so scared and when he heard Logan screaming. He was glad he got here before anything bad had really happened. He sat there just holding Logan.

"Kendall," Logan said softly after awhile. Kendall loosened his hold on Logan and moved back to look at him. He could still see tears running down Logan's face.

"Yes," Kendall said.

"I'm sorry," Logan said his sobs coming back full blast. He should've known something like this was gonna happen sooner or later.

"Logie this wasn't your fault," Kendall said sending a glare at the unconscious man. "You had no idea this would happen. It's not your fault. I don't blame you," Kendall said tightening his hold on Logan slightly. Logan winced and Kendall let go of him. "I'm sorry," he said.

"He got a few good hits in," Logan said. Kendall let go of Logan and looked at him. Logan did an assessment of himself as well. He knew for sure his arm was broken and he probably had a few bruised ribs. His stomach probably had a few bruises on it as well.

Rushed footsteps were heard behind them. Logan jumped scared. Kendall turned looked towards the street as James, Carlos, and Katie ran to them.

"It's our friends," Kendall said.

"Logan oh my god I thought you were behind me," Katie said, "I am so sorry," she said.

"Katie it's ok you had no way of knowing," Logan said through his sobs. He held on to Kendall. He didn't want to let go.

"Katie call mom," Kendall said. He felt more tears come to his eyes as he held onto Logan. Soon sirens were heard.

-The Ballad of Mona Lisa-

Kendall paced back and forth in the waiting room. Logan had been taken in the ambulance. Kendall had been allowed to ride with him because Logan wouldn't go without him. Kendall had to go to the waiting room while the doctors checked him out. The police had taken the man who attacked Logan into custody and they would send someone over to question Logan. Kendall just wanted to be with Logan again. He was worried about Logan. He wanted to know how bad his injuries were. All he knew was Logan's arm was broken and that was it. He was more worried about what psychological damage it did to Logan though. He knew Logan was going to be scared for awhile after this.

"Kendall calm down," James said.

"I can't," Kendall said, "Logan was attacked and could've been raped. I need to be with him," he said as he continued to pace back and forth in front if his friends and family. He couldn't believe that this had happened.

"Kendall he's gonna be fine you did the right thing," Mrs. Knight said.

"Mom I wanted to do more than knock that guy out," Kendall said. When he had seen that man he wanted to beat him for hurting his Logie. He had wanted to strangle that man for hurting Logan like that. He had wanted to kill that man and he would have done it if hadn't been for Logan. His rage disappeared the second he looked at Logan.

"Kendall you are not your father," Mrs. Knight said sternly.

"But I really wanted to beat his face in and hurt him so bad," Kendall said looking at his mom. She stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders. She looked him in the eye before she spoke.

"Kendall Donald Knight listen to me," she said slowly, "You got angry when you saw Logan being hurt, you have that same rage as your father on that count, but you did something he could never do. You stopped yourself," she said in her stern mother voice.

"I only stopped because Logan needed me," Kendall said looking away from his mother. He thought back to that moment. He had been out of control as he hit that man. Hearing Logan's voice had brought him back to reality. Logan was the reason that man was still alive, not that he deserved it. His mom was right though. His dad never had self control and that is why his mom left him.

"Kendall," Kelly's voice called. Kendall turned and saw Kelly and Gustavo walking down the hall.

"We heard about Logan," Kelly said.

"How?" Kendall asked. He hadn't thought to call Kelly or Gustavo. He looked at Carlos and James who looked just as shocked as he did.

"It's all over the news," Gustavo said.

"How is he?" Kelly asked.

"We don't know anything other than his arm is broken," Kendall said, "They won't let any of us back yet and what do you mean it's all over the news we haven't told anyone and no one was around when he was attacked," he said.

"Someone must've leaked the information," Kelly said.

"This isn't what he needs," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Kendall Knight?" a doctor said as he walked out to the waiting room.

"That's me," Kendall said moving over to him.

"My name is Dr. Neilson and Mr. Mitchell is insisting on seeing you," he said. "He won't let us do any thing more until he sees you," he added. Kendall turned to the others.

"Go," they all said.

"Take me to him," Kendall said. Dr. Neilson nodded and led Kendall from the waiting room to Logan's room. Kendall saw Logan sitting on a bed with his arm in a cast and an IV in his other arm. Kendall walked over to him and the doctor left.

"Kendall," Logan said softly.

"Hey Logie," Kendall said tears coming to his eyes. He hated seeing Logan like this. He looked so frail and scared. He hadn't seen Logan like this in a long time. The last time he had seen Logan so hurt was back in Minnesota when they were younger and a bully hit Logan giving him a black eye.

"They have run several tests on me, taken X-rays and MRI's and they all say the same thing. I just wanted you back here," Logan said.

"How bad is it?" Kendall asked.

"It was a clean break for my arm, a few bruised ribs, a few bruises on my stomach and back where he kicked me and there is a small cut on the back of my head, but nothing too serious," he said smiling at Kendall. Kendall smiled at Logan and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"How are you holding up?" Kendall asked.

"I'm in pain but they gave me some pain killers," Logan said.

"No I mean mentally," Kendall said placing a hand on Logan's leg. Logan looked down at Kendall's hand.

"I don't know," Logan said, "I mean it was scary and I just want to put it behind me," he said. Kendall moved so he was next to Logan. He grabbed Logan's good hand and placed his other arm around Logan and held him close. He kissed the side of Logan's head. He squeezed Logan lightly and just held him. He felt tears come to his eyes again.

"Oh before I forget Gustavo and Kelly are here because this is all over the news," Kendall said.

"Already?" Logan asked.

"Someone here must've leaked the information," Kendall said, "I'll come up with a plan to get you out of here without being hounded," Kendall said. There was a knock on the door and it opened. A nurse walked in.

"There are detectives here to talk to Mr. Mitchell," she said.

"Send them in," Logan said. The woman nodded and left the room. Seconds later two detectives walked into the room. One was a man. He was middle aged and had grey hair and soft grey eyes. The other was a woman. She was younger than the man and had light blonde hair and soft blue eyes.

"Logan I am detective Liz Moore and this is my partner Elijah Conelley," Liz said.

"You want a statement?" Logan asked. Kendall moved to get up but Logan pulled him back down. "Don't go," he said to Kendall.

"You are his boyfriend right?" Liz asked looking at Kendall.

"Yes this is my boyfriend Kendall," Logan said, "he's the one who saved me," he said.

"This would be better if he wasn't here," Liz said.

"He's not going anywhere," Logan said firmly.

-The Ballad of Mona Lisa-

After Logan told the detectives about his attack they left, the others were finally allowed to go come back and see him. Soon James, Katie, Carlos, Mrs. Knight, Kelly, and Gustavo were all in the room asking Logan how he was.

"Can we not talk about this for now?" Logan asked.

"Alright what are we gonna do about the mob outside waiting for you," Mrs. Knight said.

"I have a plan," Kendall said suddenly, "I'll need all of your guy's cooperation," he said.

"Of course," Everyone said at once.

"Kelly, Gustavo how did you guys get here?" Kendall asked.

"We came from the studio in the limo," Kelly answered.

"Perfect," Kendall said. He turned to Logan. "Can you stand up for a second," he asked. Logan nodded and stood up.

"What are you thinking," Logan asked as Kendall looked him up and down.

"Katie come here," Kendall said. Katie walked over to Kendall. "Stand next to Logan for a sec," he said. He looked Katie and Logan over for a second. Katie was just a few inches shorter than Logan and she had the same skin tone as Logan too. Hide her still developing chest and hair and face and she could pass off as Logan.

"You gonna tell us what your planning," Katie asked.

"You and Logan have a similar build," Kendall said.

"Are you calling me feminine or Katie manly?" Logan asked his arms crossed over his chest.

"You're putting words in my mouth," Kendall said dodging the question.

"You wanna pull a switch and use Katie as Logan," Kelly asked.

"Yeah all we have to do is hide her top half from sight," Kendall said, "Like with a coat or something," he said.

"Kendall don't leave me," Logan said grabbing Kendall's arm. Kendall saw fear in Logan's eyes and it broke his heart.

"I'm gonna have to go with Katie their gonna suspect something is wrong if I don't," Kendall said.

"I'll go with Katie," James offered, "I mean we're almost the same height and all you have to do is put a coat over both of us," he said.

"That will work," Logan said looking Kendall. Kendall sighed and nodded. Right now Logan needed him.

"Where are your clothes?" Kendall asked him.

"In the corner," Logan said pointing to his clothes in the corner of the room. His clothes were folded and in a neat pile.

"Katie go change," Kendall said walking over to the clothes. He picked them up and held them out to her. Katie grabbed the clothes and walked into the bathroom.

"What am I gonna do," Carlos asked.

"You are gonna help my mom get the car to the back so Logan and I can sneak out," Kendall said.

-The Ballad of Mona Lisa-

Logan watched Kelly and Gustavo usher Katie and James out of the room under the cover of a coat. Kendall and James had switched shirts and Logan was wearing a pair of scrubs. He was finally allowed to go. A nurse had gone out with Mrs. Knight to get the car around back while Carlos, Kendall, and Logan went with a nurse through the building to the back. Kendall's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled his phone out and answered it.

"Hello," he said. He listened while he walked beside Logan. Logan looked up at Kendall wondering who it was. Kendall hung up and put his phone away. He put his arm around Logan's back. "That was James he said they took the bait," he said proud that his plan worked.

"Great now let's get going," Logan said. They made it to the back where Mrs. Knight was already waiting for them. Logan thanked the nurses and the three boys got in the car. Kendall got in back with Logan. Kendall placed his arm around Logan and Logan molded into his side. The ride was spent in silence. Kendall pulled his phone out and called Gustavo and told him to drive around a bit before stopping at the Palm Woods.

They arrived at the Palm Woods several minutes later. Mrs. Knight and Carlos grabbed the bags in the car as Kendall and Logan quickly made their way inside. Everyone in the lobby stopped and then swarmed them asking questions. Logan pressed himself into Kendall's side as they fought their way through the crowd.

"Hey," Camille's voice called. "Give them some room," she said.

"Yeah give em some space," Guitar Dude agreed. Everyone stepped back and Camille and Guitar Dude helped the two to the elevator.

"Thanks guys," Kendall said.

"No problem dude," Guitar Dude said.

"Are you ok," Camille asked Logan. Logan only nodded.

"Dudes don't worry about the bonfire tonight," Guitar Dude said, "it's been rescheduled anyways," he added.

"Thanks man," Kendall said. The elevator dinged and Kendall and Logan got out along with Camille.

"I heard what happened," Camille said, "I am here for you," she said to Logan.

"Thanks Camille," Logan said as they approached 2J. "You cam come in with us for a bit if you'd like to," he said.

"Sure," Camille said. She looked at Kendall who nodded. Logan needed to be with people right now. The three walked into the apartment. Kendall walked Logan over to the couch and sat down. Camille sat on Logan's other side.

"Thanks Camille," Logan said turning to her. "for what you did in the lobby," he added. He let go of Kendall and turned to her and gave her a hug. Camille was careful about his arm. She didn't hug him tightly afraid profuse injuries she didn't know about.

"No problem," Camille said, "I mean you two never would've made it out of there otherwise," she said.

"You're a great friend Camille," Logan said.

"How's the damage?" Camille asked looking at Logan's arm.

"My arms broken," Logan said stating the obvious, "A few bruised ribs and my stomach and back have several bruises and a small cut on the back of my head," he said.

"And to top it off he's doped up on pain killers," Kendall said pulling a pill bottle out of his pocket.

"I'm not doped up," Logan said.

"Whatever you say Logie," Kendall said kissing the side of Logan's head. "Why don't you go change out of the scrubs and I'll get you something to drink," Kendall said as the apartment door opened and Mrs. Knight and Carlos walked in. Logan jumped at the noise and nodded. He stood up and left the room.

"Is he ok?" Camille asked as she and Kendall stood up

"He's a bit jumpy from the attack," Kendall said. They helped Carlos and Mrs. Knight with the bags they brought from the car. Kendall noticed there was a bag with movies. "So you got the movies after all?" Kendall asked.

"James got to us as we were paying," Carlos said.

"We should have the movie night," Logan said walking back down the hall. He was changed out of the scrubs and dressed in his usual attire consisting of a plain white button up and jeans.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked as he grabbed to cans of root beer from the refrigerator. Logan nodded and walked up to Kendall. He pecked Kendall on the lips and grabbed a soda from him.

"You can stay too Camille," He said, "I mean I think we have mostly horror movies," he said.

"And action and comedy," Carlos said.

"I have no plans now that the bonfire has been rescheduled," Camille said shrugging.

**Sorry for the long wait, but I kind of forgot about this fic. This is part of my mass update. I have updated 8 fics today. If you have other favs by me go check out my profile and see if your other fav was updated. So leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	11. Chapter 11: I Wanna Believe

**I would like to thank,**_ Scarlett, _**for you lovely review and everyone else who review on previous chapters as well. This is the last chapter. **

**Chapter 11: I Wanna Believe**

Kendall yawned as he rolled over. He looked to his side and saw Logan staring at him. He smiled and propped himself up on his arm like Logan.

"Hi," he said smiling.

"Hi," Logan said grinning mischievously.

"What time is it?" Kendall asked yawning.

"After midnight," Logan said. It had been a week since Logan's attack. Things were pretty much getting back to normal. Logan had released a statement shortly afterwards and told people he did not want to talk about it anymore. He had made his statement and that was it. He wanted to forget that it had ever happened. He wanted to move on with his life. Kendall understood and never forced Logan to talk about it. Logan was glad he had someone like Kendall, who didn't force him to relive that.

"What are you doing still awake?" Kendall asked bring Logan back to earth.

"Couldn't sleep," Logan said shrugging.

"Why not?" Kendall asked, "are you in pain?" he asked worriedly.

"No, not much, I just can't sleep," Logan said honestly.

"Come on," Kendall said standing up. He held his hand out to Logan. Logan took his hand and stood up.

"Where are we going?" Logan asked as Kendall led him out of their room.

"The living room," Kendall said. He led Logan over to the couch and grabbed a DVD. He put it in and turned the TV and DVD player on. He handed Logan the remote and walked into the kitchen. "You thirsty?" he asked.

"Yeah," Logan said as the movie started. Kendall grabbed two soda's and walked back over to the couch. He handed Logan a soda before sitting down. He moved so he was leaning against the arm of the couch and motioned for Logan to join him. Logan moved so he was sitting between Kendall's legs.

"Is this comfortable for you?" Kendall asked as he put his arms around Logan's stomach.

"I am not gonna break Kendall," Logan said while rolling his eyes. That was the one thing he could live without, and that was Kendall babying him. He wasn't made of glass and he wished that Kendall and everyone else would stop treating him like he was.

"I'm sorry, Logan you were attacked, I don't want to make your injuries worse," Kendall said as he pressed a kiss to Logan's temple. Logan smiled and turned his head and captured Kendall's lips in a kiss.

"I'm not a glass doll though," Logan stated.

"I know that," Kendall said. He rested his head on Logan's shoulder. "Watch the movie."

"Fine," Logan sighed. Kendall laughed and hugged Logan lightly. They settled and watched the movie.

-The Ballad of Mona Lisa-

Logan shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable. He hadn't really left the apartment in a few days. Sure, he left to go to the studio, but that was about it. He was letting his fear control him. He was scared of being attacked again. He was lying to Kendall saying he was in too much pain to do much. He knew he had to get out sooner or later, but he was letting that one guy get to him.

"Logan," Mrs. Knight said as she walked over to him.

"Hey Mama Knight," Logan said turning in his seat. He winced as a slight pain shot through his chest. "I'm fine," he said quickly.

"Logan you haven't really left this apartment in a few days," Mrs. Knight said.

"I can't really move around much," Logan said. He was lying through his teeth. He hoped Mrs. Knight would buy it though. She didn't seem to be buying it. Mrs. Knight sat down next Logan.

"Look Logan I know you're scared," Mrs. Knight said in her soft motherly voice.

"I am not scared," Logan said shaking his head. He didn't want to say it out loud. That would make it all the more real.

"Logan I am the only one here you don't have to pretend."

"It happened once it can happen again," Logan said looking down at the floor. He felt tears well in his eyes. He hated to admit it. It made him feel weak. "I know it's not likely, but I can't keep myself from thinking it will happen again," he said as a few tears managed to slip down his cheeks.

"Logan, you are letting a fear control you. You have to get out there. You can't live you life hiding because of what one person did," Mrs. Knight said. Logan looked at Mrs. Knight and smiled. She was right.

"I'll start tomorrow I'll go out with Kendall," Logan said smiling slightly as he wiped the few tears away. Mrs. Knight was right. Logan was letting a fear control his life. He had to get over it and move on. He would have to leave the apartment sooner or later.

-The Ballad of Mona Lisa-

Logan was sitting in 2J staring at the door. Kendall, James, and Carlos had all gone down to the pool and Mrs. Knight was at work. Katie was off somewhere causing trouble for bitter. Logan was alone in the apartment. He took a deep breath and sighed. He had promised Mrs. Knight he would go out today, but he was still scared. He had told the guys he was tired and might be down later. That had been tow hours ago. He was still sitting on the orange couch debating what to do.

Finally he stood up and walked over to the door. He stood there a moment before opening the door. He stepped slowly out into the hallway. He knew nothing bad would happen, but in the back of his mind he was scared. He made his way to the staircase. He didn't want to get stuck in the elevator with anyone. That would only make things worse.

Logan finally made it to the lobby. He saw people moving about their daily lives. The Jennifers were reading over scripts for movies they wanted to audition for. Tyler was running from his mother. Katie was running a scam with Buddha Bob's help and out by the pool Kendall, James, and Carlos were sitting together and laughing. Logan took a deep breath and made his way out to the pool More people were out there. Guitar dude was playing around on his guitar and Lightening was sitting by the poolside. Logan looked over at the guys and saw they hadn't noticed him.

Logan walked over to them. Kendall glanced over and did a double take when he saw him. A smile grew on his lips. James and Carlos looked over as well and smiled when they saw him.

"About time, Kendall was getting worried," James said grinning.

"I was not," Kendall said blushing.

"I just took a nap, I slept longer than I intended," Logan said as he sat down on the edge of Kendall's chair.

"You all rested then?" Kendall asked moving to make room for Logan on his chair. Logan nodded his head and moved to sit beside the blonde. He felt comfortable with Kendall around. He was no longer scared now that Kendall was at his side. Sure he hadn't really left the Palm Woods, but it was a baby step. He knew in a few days he would be ready for more, just as long as he had Kendall beside him. He could do anything with Kendall. Kendall was his rock.

-The Ballad of Mona Lisa-

"Logie," Kendall said as he walked into their shared room. Logan looked up from his book. "I just got done talking to Guitar dude and he's throwing that bonfire party tonight," he said.

"Are we going?" Logan asked curiously.

"If you want to," Kendall said as he sat down next to Logan, "James, Carlos, and Camille are going," he said.

"I'm in," Logan said as moving closer to Kendall. He set his book aside and Kendall grinned and leaned down and kissed Logan on the lips.

"Great it starts at sundown," Kendall said.

"That is in less than two hours," Logan said.

"I know now get changed," Kendall said smirking. Logan laughed and shook his head. He pecked Kendall on the lips and walked over to his dresser. Kendall got comfortable and watched Logan. Logan pulled out a pair of jean and managed to get them on with out too much of a hassle from his broken arm. He had trouble with the fly though.

"Kendall could you help me please," Logan said turning to the blonde. Kendall nodded and stood up. He walked over to Logan. He helped him zip and button his jeans and he grabbed a shirt and helped him get it on. Kendall then decided to change himself. Once he was done they both headed out to the living room to relax for a little while. James and Carlos were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"He's coming then?" James asked. Kendall nodded as they sat down together.

"I told Dude I would go when he first invited us," Logan said, "I am not gonna let a broken arm stop me from doing things," he said.

"Yes, it's the bruised ribs that stop you," Kendall said.

"I will admit they are a little painful, but I can still go about my daily life," Logan said. The three just chilled and hung out for awhile. Once the sun started to go down the guys decided to go. They told Mrs. Knight they were gonna be out late at Guitar Dude's bonfire. She told them to be home by midnight.

The four left the apartment. They made their way down to their car. James and Carlos got in back and Logan sat in the passengers seat. They drove to the beach and got out of the car. Most people were already there playing beach games. James and Carlos took off to join in the fun. Kendall and Logan decided to go for a walk along the beach.

"This is nice," Logan said. He grabbed Kendall's hand as they walked. "I just want you to know I am not afraid to show public displays of affection," he said.

"That's good," Kendall said smiling.

"I mean after what that guy did," Logan said.

"Well that's good to know Logie," Kendall said, "I am glad you are not letting him get to you," he said.

"I've thought about it and he's not worth it," Logan said, "he was some moron who can't see that love it a gift no matter what form it comes in. I mean if god created us all, he must've had a plan," he said.

"That is one way to look at it," Kendall said, "just promise me you won't go all religious on me," he said.

"Never," Logan said laughing. He turned them around and they started back toward the others. Kendall could see a fire going. They talked as they made they're way over to the big bonfire. Guitar Dude was sitting by the fire talking to a few people.

"Hey Dude," Kendall said as he sat down in the sand. Logan carefully sat down next to him.

"You guys made it," Guitar Dude said excitedly.

"I'm not gonna let a few injuries keep me from having a good time with my friends," Logan said holding up his broken arm.

"That's the way to be," Guitar Dude said. Logan nodded and rested his head on Kendall's shoulder.

"Logan," Camille said as she ran over to him. She sat down beside him. "I didn't think you'd come," she said.

"Yeah, well life's too short to be scared. I am not gonna live my life in fear because of some idiot," Logan said.

"I am glad to see your out and about," Camille said nodding her head.

"You can't stop me that easily," Logan said grinning. Camille smiled and gave Logan a hug. Logan hugged her back. Logan let go of her and turned to Kendall, who was looking at him. "What?" he asked.

"You are amazing," Kendall said, "most people would be scared and terrified of being attacked again," he said.

"Well I am not most people," Logan said grinning.

"I know," Kendall said. He leaned over and pecked Logan on the lips. Logan grinned and using his good arm pulled Kendall close for another kiss.

"Seriously you two?" James asked as he sat down next to Kendall.

"Can't keep your hands to yourself can you?" Carlos asked as he sat down next to James.

"You guys just have the worst timing," Logan said.

"Hey Camille," James said.

"Hey guys," Camille said.

Logan sat back and watched his friends talk and laugh. He had never felt more at ease than he did right now. Things were relaxed. He watched as Carlos and James goofed off and hit on girls. He listened to Camille and Kendall talk to Guitar Dude. The Jennifer's arrived and took all of Carlos' attention until they turned him down a few times. Things were finally starting to look up.

"Dudes you gotta sing a song for us," Guitar Dude said.

"Yeah it wouldn't be a bonfire with Big Time Rush if you guys didn't sing," Camille said. The others around the fire all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok Dude, we're gonna need some music," Kendall said.

"What song?" Guitar Dude asked.

"I say we do Stuck," James said.

"Yeah," Carlos said nodded his head.

Guitar Dude nodded and picked up his guitar. He started play the music and the guys sang. Kendall placed his arm around Logan's shoulders as he sang. Logan smiled and leaned into Kendall He truly believed things could not get better than there were at this moment. He could not think of a time he had been happier.

**The End. **

**So there you go. I hope you all liked this fic. Leave a review and let me know waht you like or didn't like. **

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
